Bee' The Music
by fantasyaddict101
Summary: Bumblebee talks through the radio. This can be fun... Bumblebee wreaks havoc on his fellow comrades through his unique way of speaking. Chapter 17: Arcee and Bee want a new room to themselves.... Humor-romance. Bumblebee/Arcee
1. I Kissed A Girl 1

**Bumblebee's Point Of View.**

*** When there are " ----- ****"'s means that song was edited to fit story.**

**Also, pretend that Bee doesn't have a his voice.  
**

* * *

**_"I Kissed A Girl"_**

"For the last time Springer, No!" Arcee said a few rooms away from mine, Bumblebee's.

I was sitting in my big metal room while everyone else was somewhere. We had a late, long party last night and now everyone was burned-out. I was supposed to be patrolling outside, but with every one as tired as I am, they won't notice the difference.

"Ugh! Get away before I report you!" she screamed.

"'Comon', just one little smooch, right here." Springer coaxed. There was a slap of metal and then "Ouch! Hey why'd ya do that!"

"Oh, wonder why!" she said sarcastically.

I buried my face as best I could in my hard bed. Loud noises = hurt in the morning time. "_Just shut-up and let me go!_" I mumbled. My voice still isn't fixed so the radio was still my only means of communication.

"Be-cause I have a boyfriend, and it ain't _you_!"

"Oh yeah! Who?" Their voices were steadily rising.

Suddenly a heavy and fast clumping followed as footfalls came closer and closer to my room. 'Please no, please no...' I silently prayed that they would pass my room.

But of course they didn't.

The door opened and closed loudly as I saw Arcee braced against the door. She raced over to me and jumped next to me on the bed.

"Just go along with it please Bumblebee." Arcee whispered as Springer sauntered into the room.

"Well what do we have here?" he asked.

"Bumblebee!" she half yelled at Springer, "Bee is my boyfriend."

'WHAT?!' I screamed again in my mind.

"Uh-huh, prove it." Springer sneered.

Arcee smiled mischievously and then did the unthinkable:

She smashed my face to hers and kissed me. She kissed my right on the lips! My mind fizzed as I attempted to kiss back, but she had already moved away. She smiled matter-of-factly.

Springer growled then clomped out of the room.

Arcee leaned back relaxed and sighed happily, "Ah, finally! Maybe now he'll leave me alone, right Bee." she nudged me, "Uh, Bee?"

I lied unmoving. I just stared at her. Suddenly her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, have you ever been kissed before?"

I shook my head no. She sucked in a breath. "Um, oh this is awkward, I thought this won't be anything new." She sprang from the bed. "Uh, sorry, I'll be leaving now."

I then had a devious idea. Before she left, I began playing this in my speakers, :

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

"Wha'?" Arcee asked as she turned around, her face plates turning red because of the heat her body was producing. I continued,

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
_

I smiled. Her eyes opened wider. "Shut-up," she murmured.

_It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right._

I edited the song to my standards,

_- mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

She growled and stalked from the room.

I snickered, this could be fun. I went back to sleep, but when I woke up and went into mess hall, I spotted Arcee again. I snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Without looking behind her, she said "Hi, Bee." absent mindedly.

I put my speaker close to her and whispered:

_-I - know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just - nature.  
It's - what good girls do, - how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey._

"Ugh!" she complained, keeping it at a conversational volume though. She suddenly became very interested with her meal. "Bumblebee, do you want to forget this?"

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

She growled, but I continued,

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
- don't mind it._

_it felt so right.  
- mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

I got up and sprinted away before she could put me in a choke hold.

***********

* * *

**"Shut Up and Let Me Go," - The Ting-Tings**

**"I Kissed A Girl" - Katy Perry**


	2. I Kissed A Girl 2

**_"I Kissed A Girl" continued._**

That afternoon I visited Ratchet, he said he had something that just might fix my vocal cords. Once again, nothing. So later that day, I found Arcee once more. She tried to maneuver out of a conversation, but I was able to catch up to her.

"Hi, Bee." she said dismissively. I blocked her path. A paper that she was holding, falling to the floor. She hissed through her teeth. "Bee ya better move it!"

_- girls - are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

"Ack!" she yelled, threw her papers at me and ran off.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, _I practically screamed at her. I began laughing hysterically.

_* * *_

It was later that night when I heard the knock on my door.

_"Come on over, come on in."_ I played some Shiana Twain.

The door opened and it was Arcee. I waved.

"Hey, Bee. Listen, would you please, you know, like stop. I'm thinking about going back to Springer so he'll kick your aft for me."

I pretended to think for a moment. I shook my head 'no.'

She growled. "I'm gonna get ya Bumblebee."

I rolled my optics, _"One way or another I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha," _I mocked her.

Why I was harassing her this way, I'll never really know, Maybe its because some where deep down inside I wanna get her back for turning me down so many times, maybe because Ironhide always compares me to being weaker than her. I don't know....but it's damn fun ain't it?

* * *

This morning I finally persuaded myself that this was getting old fast, so I was just gonna get Arcee one more time, then let her off the hook.

Today was training. Mwah, ha ha!!!

We were in formations. There were a bunch of new-bies so Arcee and I helped Hide out a lot with their teaching.

"Okay!" boomed Ironhide, "Arcee, Bumblebee please show the correct battle position."

Arcee flinched at her name, but she plodded to the middle of the center anyways. We took our positions and I winked. Her eyes widened.

"Please tackle each other." Hide ordered. Arcee was on me in a flash, pinning me to the ground. I so totally let her... Then I couldn't get out of her grip. I sensed that Hide was about to make a really rude remark so I burst out as loud as I possibly could:

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_it felt so right.  
- mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

_- girls we - so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable._

Hide's jaw dropped and Arcee sprang back.

"Why the frag did you..." Hide stopped yelling, then looked at Arcee and me. "Oh, well that's new news to me."

Arcee's face plates turned red and while she stood frozen, I wrapped her into a bone crushing hug around her waist. The younger bots giggled like crazy and I fell to the ground laughing until I thought pieces of me were about to fall off. Arcee mirrored Hide.

Suddenly, I stopped laughing, I coughed. Then I coughed again. There was a faint clicking and finally I said "What the hell?"

I inhaled. Holy scrap! I could speak again. "Yes!" I screamed.

Arcee glared at me, "Great, now your voice is back. Joy." then she froze again, as if figuring out something, and the redness disappeared from her face. A hostile look took its place. "Your voice is fixed." she whispered. She turned and took a step towards me.

"Um, Arcee. You okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine..." she drew nearer.

"Arcee?"

Her arms extended into claws.

"Arcee, what are you-" Oh no, it finally dawned on me. "Arcee, lets be rational, Arcee, ARCEE, back away!" I grabbed at my throat hoping to protect it. "No!" I screamed.

She jumped on me knocking me to the ground and everything went blank for a second, and then my optics went back online to see my voice cables dangling 10 feet above me in Arcee's hands.

"Crap," I muttered. and I lost me voice...AGAIN!

"Silence is golden, Bee." she sassed, then sauntered away tossing my precious neck wires to the side.

Frag.

_**END OF "I KISSED A GIRL" NEW STORY SOON...**_

* * *

**"I Kissed A Girl." - Katy Perry.  
**

**"Come On Over." - Shiana Twain.  
**

**"One Way or Another." - Blondie.**

**Hope you liked it! The next one might be "Souija Boy," still undecided. Please review! :)**

**(New song will be continued on this story, Bee' The Music.)**

**Oh, and for the record it was supposed to be 'Bee' The Music (with the extra ' ) but my computer made a typo. :(  
**


	3. Crank Dat Soulja Boy 1

**This isn't gonna be the only 'Crank Dat Souja Boy' chapter, there's more to come from this song.**

**Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Crank Dat Soulja Boy"**_

It's been about 10 hours since Arcee ripped out my vocal cords that finally started to work again after years of fixing and other scrap like that.

I dragged myself into my bed and flopped my useless vocal cords somewhere on the floor. Damn it. I was really hoping to have a real conversation for once with some one. Oh well.

I tried to occupy my mind with random thoughts. Lets see, I wanted to dismantle Arcee... Okay maybe something else to occupy myself. What else did I have the rest of the week? Today is Tuesday...Wednesday, nothing, gotta patrol... Thursday...damn.

I groaned. Thursday I had to help the train-ies with Ironhide again. He's sure not to forget something like this so quickly. And no doubt Arcee will be there too. Helping out with that was pretty much the only thing Arcee was responsible to do. I could 'forget' to show up. Nah, Hide would kill me, more or less literally. He's sort of fed-up with getting hit with blasts from uncoordinated new-bies so he needs really appreciates me being there. At least there's gonna be a new set of people there so hopefully word about my back-fired prank is forgotten. Probably not, but there's always hope. Right?

I put one hand over my face, from beneath my four fingers I still saw my purple cords mocking me. I sighed, I was going to have to go to Ratchet about that in the morning.

I fell asleep.

*** * ***

I slept 4 hours**  
**

Early that next morning I was knocking on Ratchet's office door.

"Come in, " he said gruffly.

I wedged myself in, barely opening the door.

Ratchet saw me and his face immediately lit up with excitement. "Bumblebee! Good, I wanted to see you today! How are you?"

I smiled sheepishly and put a thumbs up with my right hand.

Ratchet turned fully around and grabbed a small remote-control looking thing. " Have you tried talking lately?"

I shook my head no in a lie.

He held the control up, "Bee, do you know what this is?"

I shook my head again.

"It is your key to speech! I think I've finally figured out. Last time you were here, I placed some purple colored cords in your neck which are receptors from your voice box to this remote."

I glanced behind my back where I had my evince hidden. Of course. The torn-out wires were all purple.

"Now hopefully, when I press this red button in the middle," he indicated the large red button, "it should activate your voice. I tried it out about um," he looked at the clock, "About 14 hours ago hoping to surprise you, but I don't know if it worked."

I slept 4 hours, then Arcee had taken my vocals 10 hours before that. 4 + 10 = 14.

He pushed the red button.

"Try to say some thing." Ratchet said.

'About that', I mouthed. He seemed to understand.

"Yes," he asked cautiously. His smile slowly faded.

I held out the violet wires.

Ratchet gasped as the remote crashed to the ground in 30 pieces on the floor.

"You killed them!" he yelled in horror, "All my work! How did you kill them, I made them, like, indestructible! You _brutally_ murdered them!" his voice was rapidly rising.

The kind, welcoming Ratchet I saw about 5 minutes ago. Yeah. He was long gone. In his place was the old, well-known, impatient Ratchet, who probably hasn't had a date in a few thousand years, was back and rippin.'

I've never had the tendency before to think about my funeral. But now in, his optics, I saw it all. Optimus is preaching some crap while femm-bots are crying about me.(well, a couple of them) The guys are trying to look all tough about it... but Ratchet. Well, he and a few other choice people are dancing around my grave with a basket of flowers singing 'happy-go-lucky' tunes.

"Do you know how much time I've spent on those! Arg! How the frag did you destroy them!" his wild enraged optics told me that I should answer, and fast.

I pointed at myself.

"You," Ratchet said through clenched teeth.

Then I put my hands up and made quick jabbing motions like a boxer.

"Were fighting," Ratchet translated, "Fighting who?"

I made a curvy hour-glass motion with my hands indicating a female.

"A woman, which one? Elita? Primus, you didn't pick a fight with Chromia did you?"

I shook my head no. Then in sign language I made an 'r' and a 'c' by intertwining my first two fingers (r) then cupping my hand upright (c).

(For the record, sign language was a great feat for Auto-bots because we only have four fingers.)

"Of course, Arcee." Ratchet hissed. "She always goes overboard," he ranted. Lighting fast, he picked up a wrench and threw it against the wall behind me, whistling a 1/2 foot past my head. *gulp*

I paused then asked_, What about now? _(Daughtry).

He sighed heavily, "I don't know, start from scratch." Ratchet's voice seemed broken.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, _I apologized.

Ratch fell into a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know it sounds horrible, but I think I'm more mad at Arcee than at you. You didn't rip 'em out. Though I'd bet everything I had that you antagonized her greatly. I'll start a new process tomorrow."

I grimaced, I did feel bad for Ratchet. Suddenly, I became filled with determination.

_You gotta punch then crank back three times from left to right _I excerpted from "Crank Dat Soulja Boy."

"Bumblebee, no."

_Watch me do it (watch me do it)_

"Okay, that's it! Leave Bee! I don't feel in the mood for your rap music crap!" Ratchet ordered, crazed with frustration.

_Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll_

I said stepping out of the office.

"GET OUT!" Ratchet roared.

I flew from the office as I heard another thing break. I didn't blame Ratchet for being so snippy, but yeesh! I glanced at the clock. I gasped then continued to run down the hall towards the Training Center.

* * *

**"What About Now." -Chris Daughtry**

**"Sorry."- Buckcherry**

**"Crank Dat Soulja Boy" - Soulja Boy  
**

**Also, for those who are also reading my story "The Ultimate Battle" I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I'm sort of in a writers block so I've been writing this. Also, I only get like an hour and a half on the computer to do my homework and this. I'm putting this info here because I rather not write an author's note for a chapter.  
**


	4. Flirting and other songs

Oh yeah, I forgot to say. I was wrong about the days. Yesterday _was _Wednesday. Today was Thursday. Damn.

As I ran down the hall I whizzed past an orange and red bot. I skidded to a halt and jogged back over to her.

_Hey there Delilah, _I sung

"Oh, hey Bee!" Firestar said cheerfully. "How you doing?"

I shrugged. I motioned my hand at her.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing new." she glanced around. There were two other females walking away and around the corner. I had run past them. "Hey, there were two other fem-bots over there, why'd ya stop and say hi to little ole me?" she asked suggestively, her cute little accent cutting up her words.

_And you are my her-oine_, I joked.

"Oh Bum-ble-bee!" she blushed drawing my name out into three separate syllables. "Bumblebee, you're such a womanizer!"

_Womanizer, womanizer, you're a womanizer baby_

She giggled and turned her back to me. I followed her and played _'L', is for the way you look, at me,_

"Bee stop it!" she squealed and laughed, but I knew she loved it. She pushed playfully at my chest. I made a soft growl of contentment and winked.

Her eyes grew, "Bee! You playa!" which set her into another light burst of giggles.

I was raking my database for another song when the clock rang 12:00 A.M.

_Well I never saw it comin,' shoulda started runnin' a long long time a-go,_ I apologized

"I know," she said. Her eyes raked me up and down, "See ya around." she added flirtatiously while swaying her hips back and forth as she strut away. Biting my lip, I ran in front of her and pecked her on the nose and winked again. I ran off leaving her in a fit of giggles and bright pink face plates.

No, Firestar and I aren't together, but I love the ladies. :)

* * *

**"Hey There Delilah," -Plain White T's**

**"Hero/Heroine,"- Boys Like Girls**

**"Womanizer," - Britney Spears**

**"L-O-V-E"- Nat "King" Cole**

**"Over You"- Daughtry  
**


	5. Crank Dat Soulja Boy 2

**I just noticed that "Crank Dat Soulja Boy" is actually a really dirty song so there are some parts that I would prefer to cut out. I usually don't mind, I listen to dirty music all the time, but I still like to keep this 'T' as best I can.  
**

* * *

"I've fought in many battles which-... Oh, Lieutenant Bumblebee, so nice of you to join us." Ironhide sneered as I got caught trying to slip in inconspicuously. It was working out great so far! /:(

"Anyways," Hide finished clapping his hands together, "Lets start training."

For the next hour and half, Hide went through the usual training excersizes. Arcee and I sat on the ends of the 15 trainee line. As far apart from each other as possible.

"Alrighty, who would like to grapple with the beautiful Arcee? Hide joked.

Arcee turned to the 13 young boys and blew a playful kiss at them.

Every hand shot up at once. The two little femmes just crossed their arms and rolled their optics.

"Okay, for real." Hide ordered.

All the hands fluttered down.

"Oh comon' someone!"

I jumped to my feet seizing the opportunity.

_Soulja boy I tell 'em  
Hey I got a new dance fo you all called the soulja boy  
(Yoooouuuu!)_

"Anyone else?" Ironhide asked again. "Oh come on men! Don't all be such pussi-"

"Pussy cats!" Arcee half yelled cutting Hide off with a glare.

"Oh. Sorry." Hide mumbled.

_You gotta punch then crank back three times from left to right  
(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeeeaaaah!)_

I persisted.

_Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank that soulja boy_

_Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)_

"Bee! Shut-it! Wait. What'd you call me?" Arcee hissed, anger boiling in her optics.

"BB, I'm just thinking about your safety." Hide hinted glancing between a hostile Arcee and me.

_Watch me lean and watch me rock._ I pleaded.

"Lemme at 'em Hide!" Arcee threatened.

Ironhide sucked in a breath and then exhaled. "Okay," he whispered to us. "Kids, watch the two trainers have a _mock_-fight. Okay, go whenever you two are ready." then he leaned in close to us when we were both near him. "Now you two better keep this mock! If either of you kills the other one, well don't plan on living soon afterward either!" He walked away. Arcee y yo* left in the middle arena.

I jumped around getting ready. Arcee stood hands on hips looking bored, but a blazing fire in her optics.

_Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me you _

_(crank that soulja boy)_

_Watch me lean and watch me rock_

_Then watch me crank that Robocop  
Super fresh, now watch me -_

_When I do that soulja boy  
I lean to the left and crank that thang  
(now you)_

I taunted her. I kept going, waiting for a reaction.

_And if we get to fighting_

That's when she acted. A well-aimed fist collided in with my mouth and my head snapped back. 'Ow!' I screamed internally.

She was back at her resting position blowing on her knuckles. The kids looked as if they would burst with laughter, but were keeping the hysterics bottled up as best they could...smart kids.

I jumped on her pinning her to ground similar to how she had with me and jumped up on her stomach. I stood on her middle and blew big dramatic fake kisses at the audience. Trying to wiggle free of my weight, she shot an outraged look at me and the one kid who had chuckled, effectively shutting him up. I stepped off heavily hearing her "Oof," as I balanced my weight on one foot.

Still on the floor, I didn't notice her yank at my legs making me fall. She got up and dragged me up with her. She clutched underneath my arms, lifting me, and back-bended backwards making my face become part of the concrete faster than I could concur. She let me go and gracefully (and sexily I must add) went back into a standing stature.

I yanked my head from the pavement and saw a crude imprint of where my head was. I scowled, now really mad.

_Haters getting mad cause_

Arcee closed her eyes as I struggled to my feet, "Oh come off it, Bee. Shut-" I tripped her making her aft land on the floor.

_Man that - was ugly._

She growled and once again we were rolling on the floor each trying to get the upper hand.

She pushed her feet on my chest and broke from me. Now we were both on our backs breathing heavily trying to formulate a plan. In my pherical vision, I could see the students making bets on who would win. I really hope that large amount of currecncy was for me and _against_ Arcee.

She began to come towards me so I jumped on my hands for a vertical spin kick which sent her flying into the equipment.

"Careful!" Hide yelled. But it was too late. Twisted metal bars bended in odd shapes framed Arcee's dazed body. What was once a state-of-the-art weights, were now scrap shaped like a crushed spider. Her optics blinked rapidly trying to regain full-concoiusness.

_Watch me do it (watch me do it)  
Dance (dance)  
Let get to it (let get to it)  
Nope, you can't do it like me  
-, so don't do it like me  
Folk, I see you tryna do it like me_

I jumped up in down. Maybe I won!

"Bee! Stop it! Sore-winner! But you haven't won yet!" she gurgled a bit and her optics went dim.

'Arcee' I mentally screamed. I rushed over to her, shaking her. Her head lolled to one side.

Slagslagslagslagfragfragfragfrag. What now?

Suddenly, the bee-otch quit playing-possum and pinned my arms behind my back on the floor.

Thinking on my feet...er, on my chassis, I reached my legs up to her and pulled her off me. I heard the slam as her back smashed into the floor and I got up and pointed a finger at her challengingly. She pursed her lips thinking about whether to forfeit or not.

"Bee, why didja want to fight me so bad."

I clenched my teeth and responded:

_Soulja boy, I'm the man_

_They be looking at my neck!_

Arcee sighed heavily, "Okay, okay," she said, "I give up."

* * *

**"Crank Dat Soulja Boy"  
**

***Arcee and I in Spanish**


	6. Static and zzzzzts

**Sorry about the grammatical errors. I re-did this Chap. Content stayed the same though.**

* * *

I won? I won. I won!

Holy crap! Out of the 50+ times that I've fought Arcee, I think this was my second victory ever! Whoooooo!

"Um, I guess Bumblebee is our victor? Did anyone learn anything?" Hide asked the group of younglings. "Yes, you?"

"Yeah," the blue bot answered, "I learned to never bet on anyone!" he grunted and gave his currency to the two girls. The girls winked at me while collecting their earnings. All the boys looked unhappy. Traitors!

I began to search my song storage for a song with "Thank-You" in it, but then my feet came out from under me.

I looked at Arcee who had tripped me. She smirked.

And the feud continued.

* * *

I had to visit Ratchet again the next morning. He wasn't exactly happy.

Following protocol, he re-measured my neck and head, checked my weight, and did some more measuring. I believe that he was mad because he tightened the measuring tape around my neck like a hit-man, and sort of pushed me off the scale.

He shuffled around on the carpet searching for new tape.

"I'll start new construction tomorrow," he sighed. "You can leave." He touched my shoulder and I jumped. A sort of shock pinched me.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry," he apologized, "Static electricity."

I tilted my head to the side as the universal, "How?"

"See," Ratchet explained pointing to the carpet. "We are metal, and when we rub against the carpet, it causes friction, which is electricity."

I smiled, this can be interesting...

"Bee, what are you thinking?"

I looked away and whistled out of the room.

"Bee?!"

* * *

I was gonna get back at Arcee once and for all! This bickering may all seem childish, and if you think that then... "Shut the hell-up and try it sometime!"

Anyways, I planted my feet on a carpet and rubbed them back and forth for about 5 minutes when no one was looking. I could feel the static slowly pulsing through my systems. It was an odd, tingly feeling.

I rushed over to Arcee's room, careful not to touch anything. I got to the door and clomped my feet loudly, afraid that the pent-up static would go off on the door.

"Yeah?" came a hoarse voice.

_Ding-Dong, It's pizza time._ I said using a radio commercial.

"Bee, go away!" she moaned.

_I wanna see you-_

She groaned. I heard the tread of heavy feet, then the click as the door way opened.

"What?" she asked impatiently, a bag wrapped around her neck.

I looked at the bag, "What? Oh, that, when you slammed me into the equipement, it hurt my neck. My voice has been sore all day. Ratchet said to just rest and don't do anything to my system for a few hours. I don't want to end up like you. Anyways, what?"

Um. Hm, I didn't know.

She rolled her optics, "Goodbye."

_I don't know why you say good-bye,_

_ I say hello,_

"Hi, Bumblebee, what?"

I stood there and smiled.

She sighed. "Since, you obviously can't remember what you came here to say, do you want to come in? I wanted to talk to you about something."

I stepped inside.

She closed the door and leaned against it. "Bee, this fighting has to stop. I think the only reason I'm fighting back is because..." she trailed off.

I twirled my hands in a circular motion. Go on.

"Because I want to spend time with you, I guess. Every time I see you flirting with another girl, I get jealous. I think. What I'm trying to say is..."

_Love,LOVE,love,love,LoVe, love, love, love, love, L-O-V-E, love, love, love, you!_

I went through a medley of almost every song which had the word love in it that I had stored in my database.

"Yeah," she smirked, "Pretty much. So...." she leaned in close, almost, but not touching."What are your feelings?"

_Yes!_ I quoted from Nickelback.

"Really, well then." Arcee said. Then she leaned in and our lips touched again.

I thought about the consequences too late.

Her optics snapped open as jolts of electricity flooded her system. She shrieked and pulled away lightning-fast. She twitched violently as blue sparks flew from her neck and a few from around her body. She shook and sprawled on the floor. Suddenly she stopped. Her optics black again.

Then a small blue light appeared in the center. The light expanded into her entire optic and she stood up. She glared at me.

"What waszzzz" she blinked. Her voice glitched. "Bzzeeee? Waaaaaa? zzzNo! zzzzzzzNzO!!!! No, I caaaan'tz lozzze miiiiz voicssse! Bzzzeee! I'MA GONZA KIZZZLLLLSS YOUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!"

A cough racked her body. zzz. zzzT! zzTTTT! She grasped at her neck wires. They disenigrated from her touch. I stared wide-eyed.

"no." she whispered. Her voice cracking. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!Bzezezezez yzzzzzzz arzzzz so deazzzzzzzzzzzzzzds, yous fruzzzen pazin in miiiee azzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her voice cut off sharply. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a wheeze.

She glowered at me. I felt as if I was shrinking.

"Die." she uttered.

And then her voice turned off.

She screamed and chased me.

I screamed too.

I bolted out the door and she followed right on my tail.

_Run baby run!_ I warned the bystanders.

I jumped over a food cart and while rounding the corner, knocked Hide and Jazz down.

Arcee plowed through the cart, tearing it in half and gained on me faster and faster. I tried to out manuveer her, but I already knew I was dead.

_You know ya make me wanna shout_

_(Say) oh come now  
(Say) oh come now  
(Say) oh come now  
(Say) oh come now_

Arcee screamed at me.

Two girls I rushed by flattened themselves against the wall so they wouldn't get hit._  
_

_Baby Come back to me _

Ugh, I hated that song. Arcee played it, but something told me she wasn't trying to say that she wanted to get back together with me.

I could hear whispers of "What the hell did _he_ do?" come from astounded robots, but I didn't stop.

I looked back to see how far away I was from her, it wasn't far. Then I ran into a wall, and that's when she caught up with me.

Long (long) story short, I got the beating of a life time.

Words from the no-so-wise:

Never, ever, make Arcee mad.

Or in my case, cause her to become mute, like yours truly.

* * *

**Pizza-Hut radio commercial.**

**"Next Go 'Round" - Nickelback**

**"Hello, Goodbye."- The Beatles**

**"S.E.X." -Nickelback.**

**"Check Yes, Juliet" -We the Kings**

**"Shout," - Girls Aloud  
**

**"Baby Come Back," Vannessa Hudgens (ew)  
**

**Review!**


	7. Author's Note

_**This is an Author's Note:**_

* * *

**Hello people who are reading my story "Bee the Music." As you've probably noticed, I haven't been updating lately. I'm very sorry about that. I've been working non-stop on "The Ultimate Battle" and as soon as I'm done with it, I promise that I'll add like...5 more chapters in one day!**

**But to pass the time, I'm asking anyone out there who has ideas for songs that I can use in "Bee the Music" to please send their ideas either through a Personal Message or on a Review. ***(The advantage of sending it on a PM is that you can say that you thought of it first.)**

**I'm putting this in big letters so you all will know: I CANNOT PROMISE THAT ALL OR ANY OF YOUR SONG IDEAS CAN/WILL BE USED IN THE STORY. But if you have ideas, please give me a shout. I'll see if I can incorporate them.  
**

**So far I will be using:**

**~"Since You've Been Gone" -Kelly Clarkson**

**~"Stupid Girls" -Pink**

**~"Shut-Up and Let Me Go" -Ting-Tings**

**~"Gives You Hell" -All-American Rejects**

**~And there will probably be a 'Motown' song medley at some point**

**These songs will either be used partially or to their full extent.**

**So yeah, I know I and a lot of other people hate authors notes as much as I do, but I feel bad that I haven't been updating.**

**Oh! Also, I would appreciate it if the songs weren't more than about a year old. And if they are or somewhat well-known. I try to make it so readers don't have to go looking up a song to know what I'm talking about.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Also, if by any chance you are also reading my Hellboy Fanfiction "One Like Me," I will update that too soon.**

**Yours truly,**

**Fantasyaddict101**


	8. Shut Up And Let Me Go

**The offer I made to people with songs is still up. I um...*nervous laugh* may have misplaced some personal messages that gave me opinions on songs that I could use. I _think_ they're all there......heh, heh.**

**Since I haven't updated in a while, just to refresh your memory, Bumblebee accidentally destroyed Arcee's vocal cords thus making her mute as well. Arcee beat him to a pulp.**

_"words" -_ means they are talking through a radio link (explained in chapter)

_words -_ means that they are talking by using the radio

* * *

I winced as Ratchet locked my left leg back into its socket; First Aide was busy soldering one of my fingers back on. The two medics stepped back to examine their work.

"And Humpty Dumpty was put back together again." Ratchet said as he helped me to my feet. I staggered a bit and First Aide helped me.

Yeah, after they pried Arcee off me the _second_ time, I had lost one leg, three fingers, most of my armor, ripped wires, dented/twisted metal, a broken ego, and most of my 'waist' armor was completely demolished which didn't help with the whole walking-thing.

"She got ya good," Aide commented as he checked me over again.

I shot him a 'No-freakin'-duh' expression and moved my limbs.

_To a woman so heartless _I supplied

"I agree," Ratchet added. "She was brutal! Unfortunately, -or fortunately as some see it that way- Arcee lost 95% of her vocals. The bad news is, the 5% still gives her the ability to scream." he shivered slightly. "And she makes sure to use it to the fullest."

* * *

After I was discharged from the med-bay, I strolled through the hallways. Luckily, to satisfy my loneliness, there was a group of gossiping fem-bots in the rec-room.

I slipped in and got a warm, "Hey, Bee." from Firestar.

The other three girls around her giggled, waved, and winked at me. 'Star patted the space next to her and sat down, resting my healing arm on the back of her side of the couch.

They asked me questions about my inguries and I answered to the best of my abilities.

_She hit da floor_

_Next thing ya know_

_She got low low low low low low._

My harems gasped and nodded. There was a knock on the door frame. I nearly jumped out of my new armor when I saw it was Arcee. At first she looked stunned at all the femmes surrounding me and turned around about ready to leave, but then she turned back to me again. She crossed her arms over her chassis and smiled impishly at me. She curled her index finger in and out as a sign of 'come here.'

I shook my head 'no' and cocked my head to the side indicating 'why?'

She rolled her optics and proclaimed,

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

The femmes crowding me fumed as I hesitantly followed her down the hall and into the Training Room. The TR was conveniently located next to Ratchet's infirmary so I sort of snuck past so Ratchet wouldn't blow a gear as I hung out with Arcee again.

I tensed in the fighting area as Arcee shifted her weight to her left side, being afraid she'd pounce. I was ready to ask something when she cut me off with "Shh!"

I waited. I could hear faint static in the back of my head...I also heard Ratchet yelling: "You Hell-Spawns, get the frag out of my office before I fraggin slice your heads open!" the whirring of his saw and the scream of the Twins followed afterward.

The static-like sound increased and soon I heard, "_See?_"

I jumped. _"What!?"_ I screamed mentally from the intrusion.

_"Good, now I can talk to someone!" _Arcee said through this new type of link in a relieved manner,_ "We're both centered around the radio as a way of speaking, so, I was able to create a separate, private, channel. I had to talk to somebody. It's just a bit hard to hear each other, and won't last for long periods of time. I'm still working the kinks out."_

"_But how are you able to talk?" _I tried to ask using the link by mimicking the way her throat moved as she transmitted something to me.

_"Just talk as if you could normally. Then the words transmit."_ she instructed. Then the signal cut off.

She twisted her hands nervously then said:

_I know I've been a real bad girl_

She got a little closer

_and I could be your favourite girl (forever), Perfectly together  
Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)  
We can make it better, Tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_

I crossed my arms, she thinks she can get off so easily:

_It's too late, to apologize (it's too late)_

Fury rose in her features.

_Shut up and let me go!_ she screamed because I didn't accept her apology. She must have mood issues or something.

Also becoming angry, I rebutted with:

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, but I can't show  
For the last time you had me in bits  
Now shut up and let me go  
For fear of leaving in regret I changed this one when we first met  
Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's me that ought to be moving on  
You're not adorable  
I was something unignorable._

She pursed her lips. _"Ya wanna know what I really think!"_ she snapped over the radio wave.

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I tell you so  
For the last time will kiss my lips_

_Now shut up and let me go!_

_Your jeans were once so clean, I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met  
Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's you that ought to be holding me  
I'm not containable  
This turns up it's sustainable._

She pushed me back, causing me to stagger backwards. I tried to push back at her, but she sidestepped me. She got right in my face and repeated:

_For the last time will kiss my lips  
Now shut up and let me go!_

I thrust my head forward as to kiss her, but it came out as a head-butt. She looked enraged, but then became serene. She crept _thisclose_ to me and continued the song, her tone taunting:

_Oh, Love _she stepped closer.

_Hold_ she inclined her head seductively.

_This! _she snarled and punched me in the head. We continued our unsaid battle. This was 'payback.'

Actually, this was more of rough-housing than a full fledged fight because most of the hits didn't hurt all that much, but all the same, pain was unleashed.

Using what we called robot-karate, she kicked me square in the chassis which made me lose my balance and smash into the far wall. A prominent crack appeared.

She held a menacing looking staff in her grasp. She weighed it in her hands.

_No, well it's not my time._ I said trying to find a sort of cover in the almost-empty room

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this  
I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this  
I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go, hey!_

I dove to the side as the bar grazed my leg and impaled itself in the wall. The crack became bigger, thicker, and veinier.

Within the second it took me to recover, Arcee was already at my side and kicked me so hard in between the legs, that if I were human, I wouldn't be able to use that thing for a week if I tried!

I collapsed to the ground, even if I were built like a human male, it still hurt.

_This hurts, I told you so. _I mumbled

This sent her into a fit of laughter. I assessed my position, it was now or never. I hiked a screaming Arcee over my head and threw her at the cracked wall with the staff in it. She missed the bar, but hit the main point of the crack dead-on...so the concrete crumbled to pieces, on contact.

Debris was piled in heaps on Arcee as her optics moved in opposite directions. I averted my attention back to the once-wall, and there stood a furious, shocked, gaping Ratchet staring at the demolished east wall of his med-bay and the north wall of the training area.

He glared murderously at me and I sprinted away for my life...again.

I heard him say however, "I told them I needed a door there."

_

* * *

_**"Heartless_"- _Kayne West**

**"In The Ayer" - Flo Rida (Thanks Inspire165 for submitting this band)  
**

**"Stupid Girls" - Pink**

**"The Sweet Escape" - Gwen Stefani**

**"Apologize" - Timbaland**

**"Shut Up And Let Me Go" - the Ting Tings**

**"Not My Time" - the Doors**

*****I'm sorry if someone had recommemded one of these songs and I didn't give a thank-you to. If I didn't thank-you, please tell me!!! As I said before, I"m very unorganized and may have, um....lost some of the personal messages. *big smile*  
**


	9. Abba, Bon Jovi, Clarkson ABC and more

**Author's Note: I know most of you already do, but really pay attention to the songs and what they are talking about. (This goes for all chapters, but this one is really important because you might get lost in the conversation near the end (of the chapter.).**

**But I'm sure you all do that anyways...or you should.  
**

* * *

I woke to a loud knocking on my door. I half jumped out of my berth. All night I've been edgy, afraid that every bump or sound was Ratchet coming to kill me...or worse...

_I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive_

"Areyouawake?" I heard a voice call. It wasn't Ratchet. But just in case...

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways_

I opened the door just a crack. It was Blurr, or course.

I tilted my face up to the massive bot who stood taller than Optimus. "Hi. Ratchettoldmetocomegetyou." he said speeding through as always.

I blinked. What?

Blurr held up a large piece of paper in his hands. He looked at it.

"RatchetsaysheneedsyoutoocometothemedbayASAP," he read

_Noo,no,nononono, I say no-no _I said as I backed away.

He glanced back at the instructions. "Becauseyoudon'tcomply," he then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, taking me by surprise, "Touseforce."

I struggled and thrashed the entire way, but a happy-go-lucky Blurr continued his way to the Hatchet's office. A few halls away, I could hear outraged screaming. It got louder as we neared our destination.

Of course, it was Arcee as Ironhide carried her to Ratch's infirmary.

Hide dumped her and slammed his hands over his sound receptors. "Yeesh! Take it easy!" he screamed.

Arcee ceased. Ratchet took our wrists, pulled us into his office, and turned our attention to a crude silver plaque drilled over an unfamiliar door.

"Welcome to my newly built ' Infirmary for the Voice-Less,'" about to protest, he shoved us inside and locked the door behind him with a 'bee-beep.'

The single room was windowless, and made to fit about three full-grown robots snugly. There were two re-charge berths, a human-time clock and a desk.

"Enjoy your stay," Ratchet said cheerfully. He slipped out of the only door and it bolted shut. He mumbled something about doing this with the Twins.

Arcee collided with the sealed door in a desperate escape. _Get me outta here!!! _a line from a horror movie blasted from her stereo. She curled into a feeble position at the door. I examined the closed portal.

_We'll make the great escape_ I assured her.

She raised an optic ridge skeptically. She rolled her optics. _Baby lets just get outta this town_ she mumbled.

I sighed, leaning against the opposite wall.

After an hour of moping, I began to explore the room. All I found were two human time clocks on side tables (one for each berth), a screw driver with wrench (for emergencies), and some energon bars.

Arcee just stayed in her corner.

11:55 PM. We robots had learned to sleep as the fleshies did. 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.'

I picked the berth farther from the door.

'_Goodnight'_ I said through the radio link as I laid my body on the berth. A few minutes later, I heard her making her way to her own berth. I could tell that neither of us would be able to re-charge (sleep), so I decided to be a wise-aft in playing:

_Should be sleeping, 'stead of dreamin' about you._

She sat upright in her berth and clicked on her (robot sized) table lamp. She glared at me then stuck out her tongue while playing:

_You had your chance you blew it_

Oo, she's using some Kelly Clarkson on me. Well, I'll use some Black Eyed Peas against her.

_Let's do it, let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
Let's live it up  
And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, do it, do it, do it _

That earned me a slap. I deserved it.

_Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend_

I groaned._ I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night _I said sarcastically.

She ignored me and continued with her explanation through song,

_How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah_

_You had your chance you blew it_

_I'm so moving on_

What did I do so bad? So what if I annoyed her to no end, accidentally killed her vocals, got her on the bad side of both Ratchet and Ironhide, embarrassed her, got us trapped here, and...and..okay, maybe she's right to hate me..._I_ would hate me...

I decided that I should apologize to her. I skipped to the most beautiful part of the Fergie song "Clumsy,"

_Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF_

_I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all_

_I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control_

_Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off _

Arcee's mouth dropped open. I mentally punched myself in the head. That wasn't supposed to play!!!!! Frag! I was still stuck on "I Gotta Feelin'"

I began to take back my words when Arcee spoke clearly in my head.

"_What. Did. You. Say. To Me. You Son Of A Glitch?_"

"_Nononononono! I didn't mean to pl-_"

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again!!! _She blared from her punched me in the face(hard, btw)_. _I didn't hit her back because 1.) I didn't feel like fist fighting again so late at night and 2.) I reeeally deserved that. She turned her back to me. I swear I saw a glitsen in her optic.

_How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way_

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

Oh Primus, I'm such an aft hole! Did Arcee have feelings for me?!? Was that what she was saying?!

"_I'm sorry_?" I squeaked through the link.

She sniffled. "_I get jealous whenever I see you with those other trampy femmes. That's why I got so mad so quickly in the training room. I'm sorry._"

Oh no. She was talking about her feelings. I'm a dude! I don't know about emotions! Neither do I care!

"_Well, with all the better male-bots out there, I never would have thought you would have liked me..._" I trailed off in my lame attempt at connecting.

This seemed to make her a bit madder again.

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want_

"_I didn't mean it that way._"

She laid on the berth. But before she fell asleep, she played some lyrics from Abba's "The Winner Takes It All":

_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all_

_The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small_

_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history_

_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you_

I fell asleep soon after she played the last few words and the lights turned off.

_

* * *

_**"Dead or Alive" - Bon Jovi (thank you Jazz-ie_kid)**

**"Black Horse abnd A Cherry Tree" - KT Turnstall**

**"Great Escape" - Boys Like Girls**

**"Get Out Of This Town" - Carrie Underwood**

**"I Should Be Sleeping" - Emerson Drive**

**"Since U Been Gone" - Kelly Clarkson**

**"I Gotta Feelin' " - Black Eyed Peas**

**"The Winner Takes It All" - Abba  
**


	10. Bee Gotta Go!

**Before you read anything: I must tell you that this chapter is _entirely_ dedicated and was formulated in my brain because of _Mira Hinder_, my BFF (as in forever and ever)!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to give anything about the chapter away, so I'll put the story of how this chapter came to be at the bottom so if you, the reader wants to know about it, you are in on the joke...but only after you read the chapter!!!**

**Mira Hinder, I don't care where you go, I'll always love you (ITFW)!!! Don't you dare forget me or any of your old cronies, but make a ton of new friends, please!!! (yes, I used the word cronies.) Fly on babe!!! I wuv you!!! *_whoosh_***

* * *

I woke up that morning in the dark. Half asleep, I forgot where I was and tripped on the side table.

Arcee was still re-charging.

The clock read 6:30 AM.

Suddenly, I felt pressure building below my tank (stomach).

I didn't see any humans around at the moment, so I decided that I would be forced to use a real bathroom. I went to open the door when I remembered: No handle.

I frantically searched the room. Someone had forgot to build some type of waste facility, or at the moment, a urinal.

I quickly tapped the door. No answer. I knocked more hoping that Ratchet was nearby. I started to panic.

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

The Light clicked on. Arcee sat up and gently rubbed her optics.

_It's nine in the afternoon _she complained.

I shifted from foot to foot. Her eyes narrowed as I began to double over.

_Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
Under pressure_

Arcee gasped as her optics snapped open in realization. She covered her mouth holding back giggles. I rolled my optics. I banged on the door some more.

Now this was just painful!

_When I think about rain_ played in the background.

I looked behind me, a quizzical expression on my face. Arcee's held a mischievous smirk.

_I can see clearly now the rain is gone_

I was still dumbfounded to how these songs could possibly relate to my predicament. Wait...Does she mean-

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head_

No way.

_I'm singing in the rain_

Ugh, stop Arcee, I pleaded_._

_Kids selling lemonade_

_"This isn't funny!"_ I yelled at her through the radio link.

_"I know,"_ she responded, _"It's hilarious"_

_*dripping sounds*( Male Voice): Leaky pipes?_ she stole from a radio advertisement.

With that, I succumbed to gripping my crotch area and slid to the floor in agony. I could hear the click in her neck as she switched to the AM radio. What did she have plann-

_And in other news, a dam in Colorado burst today spraying hundreds of people . No one was hurt, but-_

I gagged. Stupid public radio news!

She began laughing hysterically while my _own dam_ was beginning to overflow.

She changed back to FM radio.

_Yo, yo, yo, ya'll are listen' to KC101, next we gotta song from "The Black Eyed Peaaaaassss!!!!"_

I threw a screw driver at her as the DJ stretched the last word in the band's name out which seemed like dodged the projectile easily._  
_

_Rain, rain go away_

I moaned.

_Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo_

Curse you Abba! I screamed mentally. I had let Arcee do the talking for a while. I managed to squeak out a few lines from the same song:

_My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger  
Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse_

Arcee smirked and continued her side of the debate with Celine Dion:

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

She leaned forward. I was on the brink, ready to burst. 'Pay-back' she mouthed.

Then she balsted a preacher's words on the AM radio from her stereo, _Let it out! let it free! Please Lord, do not contain it!_

I swear that I could practically feel lubricants being backed up enough to be swimming behind my optics.

_Let it out!_

I was starting to get dizzy.

_Break these binds! Let freedom rush towards us like a mighty stream. Everybody, common' my choir, speak to God Almighty! 'Like a mighty stream'_

The church choir sang "Like A Mighty Stream." Damn them!!! I crawled to my berth, I was about to explode!!! More or less literally!

I was starting to sweat grease droplets.

_Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream_

_The new Caribbean Cruise!_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

I moaned in pain, I began to beg with two songs:

_It's not my time, I'm not going-_

_It's not healthy-_

Arcee began happily playing sounds of waves.

I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH-

_Let it out!_ she boomed

LONGER!!!

I finally went to my last resort. I jumped on my berth and went into total Lockdown.

All happening within a few seconds, I shut down all processors and set my internal clock for 8 hours until I 'woke up.'

I was out.

My problem would have to wait till later...

Ratchet would come at some point...right?

* * *

**-Arcee's POV-**

I was rolling! This was the most fun I had had in weeks! Getting ready to play my last liquid related song, I noticed Bee wasn't moving.

'Bee?' I asked through the radio link.

No answer.

I got off my berth and scanned him. He wasn't dead (to my dismay) but in Lockdown.

It was when nothing could go in or out, it was useful for 'bots who get captured by Decepticons so they can't be tortured.

Damn, I guess my fun would have to wait till morning.

_'Beep-beep'_

I tensed as the room door finally opened.

"Arcee? Are you okay?" Ratchet asked. "I heard noises." He paused, looking embarrassed. "Unless, er, you need me to leave if-if you and um, Bee were-"

I shook my head 'no' quickly. I looked between the door, and the unreachable-unless-activated Bumblebee.

I smiled and waved his question off.

"Oh. Alright. Do you need anything?"

I once again shook my head 'no.'

"Okay...See you in the morning." He turned to leave.

_Stop! In the name-_

"Yes, Arcee? What is it?"

I made a peace sign with my two fingers, turned them upside down and wiggled them so they looked like two legs walking. I pointed outside.

Ratch pursed his lips, then sighed and said: "Okay, but after breakfast tomorrow morning, I want you back in this room or I'll come get you myself. Got it?"

I nodded enthusiastically. Ratch left with the door wide open.

I_ almost_ decided to wake Bee, but I decided against it.

I fetched a writing utensil with parchment and wrote Bee a note that I left on my berth. I looked a final time at the handsome, attractive, well built robot with a lubricant issue laying on his berth.

Sweet dreams.

I locked the door and enjoyed my night of freedom.

* * *

**Okay, now that you've read the chapter, here is the story of how this chapter came to be:**

**One day during chorus class, _Mira Hinder_ raised her hand in the middle of class and asked, "Can I use the bathroom?" Our teacher, (I'll call her) Ms. Teach replied, "No! Potty time was at the beginning of class, you can go after class is over...Is it an emergency?"**

**"No...But I really gotta pee!!!!!"**

**"After!"**

**So while we were singing our songs, Mira Hinder was practically doubling over because she really really had to go. I sat behind her laughing my ass off. She repeatedly mouthed: "I gotta go...baaadddd!!!" **

**To piss her off, I began a flase conversation with the girl next to me who was watching her delimma, "Oh, did you hear about that dam that burst open?"**

**"Oh yeah, I heard there was gold in the water, so it turned it all yellowish. God, I am so thirsty. I could use a cold, refreshing glass of lemonade."**

**Mira Hinder flipped us off repeatedly. **

** Now, class is finally over right, so Mira Hinder practically sprints out of the class room, but keeps her cool (sorta) and fast-walked the entire way. "Don't say anything," she warned. I smiled, "Oh, like 'Rain drops keep fallin' on my head,'" I sang, "Like a mighty stream, like a mighty streeeaaaammm, let jus-tice ro--o-ol" (which coincidentially was the song we had once worked on) "I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,"**

**I continued with water-involving songs the entire walk to the bathroom all the way down the hall. "Shut-up! I'm gonna pee my pants if you don't f*ckin' shut-up!" As we walked to the next class (after she finally peed) I told her that I was going to use her experience in this story.  
**

**Yes, Mira Hinder, you must love me for this...**

* * *

**"S.O.S." - Rihanna**

**"Nine In The Afternoon"- Panic! At The Disco**

**"Under Pressure" - Queen**

**"Think About Angels" - Jamie O'Neal**

**"I Can See Clearly Now" - Johnny Nash**

**"Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head"- B.J. Thomas**

**"I'm Singin' In The Rain"- Gene Kelly/Jamie Cullum**

**"It's America" - Rodney Atkins**

**"Rain Is Falling" -Electric Light Orchestra**

**"Waterloo" - Abba**

**"A New Day Has Come"- Celine Dion**

**"Like A Mighty Stream"- Choir Song**

**"Row Your Boat"**

**"Ain't No Mountain"- Diana Ross**

**"It's Not My Time" - Three Doors Down**


	11. Berths

**I don't imagine Arcee as tiny as she is in the movie....just a note.**

**Recap: Bumblebee really had to go to the bathroom, but the room that Ratchet locked Arcee and Bee up in (after he accidentally shocked Arcee till the point where her vocal cords disintegrated) had no handle to open it. Arcee tormented him, as payback, with water-related songs until Bee went into a lock-down which is when everything shuts down. He set his timer till the morning when hopefully Ratchet would come unlock the door and he could go to the bathroom.**

**In lock down, he can't hear or feel anything, it's like shutting down temporarily.**

**So as he was in lock down, Ratchet unlocked the door and asked Arcee if she would like to go out for some fresh air after good behavior, but she had to be back in the room after breakfast.**

**Bee stayed in his lock down...**

**With a full bladder.**

**And Arcee could have woken him up....**

**But needless to say, she didn't.**

**Orn= 13 days(?)  
**

* * *

**-Bumblebee's POV-**

_Sensors Online. Please wait 5, 4, 3, 2..._

I blinked my optics open to the dark room.

I still had to pee.

I walked blindly in the dark room as I willed my night vision to come on. I still had to lubricate, but the urge wasn't as strong as before....but I knew it would come back sooner or later. Once my night vision blinked on, I noticed a note on a datapad on Arcee's berth. I picked it up and read the Cybertronian glyphs:

_**Bee,**_

_**Ratchet came to see what all the noise was about. You looked so peaceful in recharge, so I decided to leave you be. I'll be back by morning, I'll bring you back a beverage. ;D**_

_**Love, Arcee.**_

My optic twitched. I was gonna offline that glitch. How could she do something like- Oh slag. The urge finally came back, stronger then ever. In a desperate attempt, I knocked quickly on the door. No answer. I looked around. I was about to explode. Literally.

Then I saw Arcee's bed. Back and forth I played with the idea, but it felt like an eternity. Suddenly an image played in my mind of an Arcee with devil horns leaving the room while I was in agony.

I stood on her bed, turned the flap on my crotch plating, and let go.

_Let the rain fall down and wash away my tears_ I hummed.

* * *

**[2 HOURS LATER]**

There was a muffled beeping as Arcee opened the door, a wide grin on her face. She held a hand sized do-dad.

"Bee! Bumblebee! You'll never believe it! Ratchet finally figured out how to fix your voice module!"

I jumped from my berth ready to hug Arcee in my excitement. I was gonna be able to speak again! Arcee giggled, "Watch out Bee. They're prototypes, there's only one in my neck, and this one. And you'll have to be careful about putting too much strain on your neck from now on, these things are delicate." I was so excited that I didn't notice her walk to her berth.

Her grin was slapped off her face as she looked at her berth. She looked at the berth, then at me, back to the berth, and back to me. Her mouth opened and closed. "Bee...Holy fraggin' slag." She looked at me once more. Hatred clouded her pretty features and I expected the worst. I began to contemplate what she was gonna do to me. Lose my mech-hood? Lose something else? Dismantling? Ratchet? Hide? Optimus? All of them? Then she did the unthinkable. She looked at the module in her hand.

My spark fell. _"No, Arcee." _I sent through our com-link,_ "Primus, please, I beg of you, do not. Please NO!"_

Arcee crushed my voice generator in her grip. I felt moister collect at my optic sides. That was cold.

I fell to my knees staring at my broken future. And to add she came up and smacked me in the face. Before I could blast her, she ran to Ratchet. The door was still unlocked so I followed close behind her. The medic was grabbing a morning refill of energon in a crowded 'Cafe.'

Ratchet noticed Arcee stalking towards him, about to yell at her for not going back to her room, he shrank back as the smaller Arcee grabbed his chassis plates and brought his face down to her level. Her optics had turned red like a Decepticon's. "Ratchet, I refuse to be in that room with_ him_ for a minute longer! Please give me access to my _private _quarters again!"

Recovering from his shock, Ratchet looked unamused in answering "No, a few more days in the room until I know for certain if the module-AH!"

Arcee brought his face close to hers, her red optics fading to blood red with flecks of black. "General Ratchet I respect you but...don't make me kill you."

"Arcee! Stand down!" Optimus Prime ordered. Looking like she had received a hug from Jolt after a rainstorm, she flinched back.

"Sorry Optimus. Sorry Ratchet." her head bowed.

"What is the cause of your actions?" Optimus inquired.

She briefly glared at me then turned back to Optimus, "Bee...has been annoying me."

"How so?"

"He...uh..." she mumbled something incoherently.

"Speak up please."

"He, uh, ruined my berth."

Some bystander mechs snickered to each other. Optimus's optics penetrated me. "Lt. Bumblebee! I-"

"No! No, not like that! Perverts," Arcee defended. "Let's just say that I can't use my berth anymore. Come pick it up and then you'll find out why."

I swallowed. Oh frag. I really shouldn't have.

A few minutes later Ratchet regrettably picked the major Twins to assist him in moving Arcee's unusable berth. Sunstreaker's optics coiled in momentarily when seeing it while Sideswipe burst out in laughter a second later. Another second and about 50 com-links later, everyone learned of my bad-doing. Frag me.

Holding back a snort of laughter, Ratchet and Optimus sighed, "Oh, well then. We'll have a new berth brought in."

Arcee gaped, "What? Shouldn't this allow me access to my old private quarters?"

"No Arcee, I'm sorry. But I still don't know how well the module will work, and if anything happened I want you two near. I also want you two here for surveillance." Ratchet explained.

"But-"

"We'll get a new berth. If the modules work correctly, I'll give you access within the orn."

Arcee and I groaned. An orn! She can find 30 ways to offline me without any traceable evidence within an orn!

"Did he really?" Chromia squealed from outside the room. "I have to see for myself!" Ironhide and his sparkmate barged into the room and saw the berth which sent her rolling on the floor. "Oh my Primus! Oh my Primus!" Chromia gasped.

"Okay you two. I need help getting a new berth into here." Optimus commanded turning to Ironhide. That command seemed to sober them quickly. The sparkmates exchanged glances.

"Um. About the berths...we...um...you see," Chromia trailed.

Ironhide finished for her, "Chromia and me, um, broke the last of the berths...Wheeljack is having a hard time creating new ones fast enough."

"Which means?" Arcee dug, her optics flickering red again.

"There are no more berths in the base until further notice."

Chromia leaned over to him and whispered, " 'Told you we shouldn't have used the berth."

"Lalalalalalala!" Arcee sang overhearing Chromia's comment. "I don't hear this! I'm not imagining this! La-la-la! Anyways..."

**[5 MINUTES LATER]**

"GAH! GAH!!!" A high pitched, girlish scream echoed. "Arcee! Let me go! Someone HELP!" Wheeljack wailed.

"What do you mean you're out of supplies to make more berths!" Arcee shook Wheeljack.

"I'm s-sorry, hey! I need that-Gah! Arcee, STOP! That is my favorite-stop!" he bellowed, "You're gonna tear it off! OW!"

"Arcee! Open this door!" Optimus ordered.

"Arcee open the door!" Wheeljack squeaked from being trapped inside his highly-explosive lab with her. "True, I've wanted to get close to you, but not like this! Holy-AHOW!"

A quick beeping and the door blew off, Ironhide's cannons rotating. Arcee dropped Wheeljack, who then curled into a ball moaning for Ratchet.

"What did you do to him?" Hide gasped.

"Nothing permanent," Arcee trailed, "He says that there is no more supplies for berths. He will get supplies within the orn, and then another human day to construct...but what do we do for now?" she looked at me. "I say that he should recharge on the ground...Oo! What about in front of the Decepticon Base with 'Megatron Sucks' in Cybertronian written on his chassis!"

"Don't get any ideas!" Optimus warned, "Ratchet, take Wheeljack. And Bumblebee...." he pondered the mine and Arcee's situation. "I'm afraid there's only one solution."

Arcee's jaw clenched, "I get to share a room with Flareup and Firestar...right?"

Optimus's lips curved into an evil grin.

"No." Arcee glared. "No. Way. No way in Pit."

I smiled understanding their mental conversation. I made kissing noises. One berth, one mech, one femme. Sounded like a good time to me.

_What's wrong with me?_ I stole from Rihanna.

"Everything!" Arcee deadpanned. "Wha-why should he get rewarded while I suffer?"

Optimus chuckled, "Oh Arcee, I would think that you wouldn't make it such a reward for him."

My smile vanished.

_Made room for me_

Firestar had just come to see what all the various yelling was about and inserted her voice into the battle, "I can always switch places with Arcee. She can have my berth while I share with Bee." she winked at me sending my spark beating rapidly. I noticed the slight twitch in Arcee's finger digits as she said that.

Once again: one berth, one mech, two femmes. Sounds like a good time to me.

"No, Firestar. Ratchet only needs Arcee and Bumblebee," Optimus said. Firestar pouted and ran her optics over my body.

"I guess another time, Bee." she said scampering off. I gave Optimus a look that clearly stated 'Come-on! Why must you be so cruel!'

Arcee grimaced. "If he rapes me, you're all offlined."

Ratchet came back, "Red Alert is taking care of Wheeljack," he murmured to Optimus, "Well, Bee, there is a bright side to this, I created a voice modulator for you. Now, let me see, I gave it to....oh, frag. Arcee...please tell me you still have the prototye voice box."

Arce smiled impishly.

Ratchet vented sliding a hand down his face, "I will not harm femmes, I will not harm femmes, I will not harm femmes," he chanted. "TWINS!" he called.

"Wha'd we do?" asked the frazzled red twin. Ratchet grabbed them and nearly slipt their helms open with his wrench.

"OW! What was that for?" Sunny screamed.

"You were the closest thing to a femme that I could think of. Dismissed." Ratchet ordered then turned back to Arcee and I as the grumbling Twins sulked away rubbing their helms. "Arcee, please let me re-create your addition."

"No!" she said snootily. "Let me have my own private berth, or no voice module."

"I can always take it by force." Ratchet warned.

She was silent, then said, "Okay, let me rephrase my earlier comment, if EITHER ONE OF THEM rapes me, everyone with an interface rod is fragged...but not in the good way."

"Okay then," Ratchet said casually, "I guess I'll just have to keep you in the special room until you let me examine it."

"Never." she said glaring at me. I dragged a hand over my face. Both Arcee and Ratchet will be too proud to give in. I'm gonna be stuck with her forever...did we get married or something?

"Well then Ms. Arcee, I suppose I should bid you two goodnight." Ratchet sassed. I glanced at a window. It was already night time. Practically dragging us, Ratchet led us back to our room and redid the outside lock.

I looked at Arcee. She looked at me. We looked at the single berth.

Tonight was going to be fun.

I might lose my mech-hood, but it was going to be fun...

* * *

**"A New Day Come" -Celion Dione**

**"Disturbia" -Rihanna**

**"Love Song" - Sarah Bareilles  
**

***One of my lines (_"Jolt after a rainstorm_...") was borrowed from **If An Autobot, do NOT do the following** by hummergrey

**Hi, sorry that I'm really going off track with the whole "Story Through Songs" idea that I had first started with, but I had an idea for a funny and...more riske story arc. It gets hard to incorporate songs. Also, if anyone has song ideas, gratefully accepted! And sorry for the long break.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES, IT JUST TAKES A SECOND! COMON' PEOPLE JUST A LITTLE REVIEW!**


	12. Love Through Music

**Third-framer=teenager.**

**Reminder:**

words= talking

_words=song_

_'words'='comlink'_**  
**

* * *

**-Bumblebee's POV-**

I looked at Arcee while she glared at me. The single berth was between us.

"No way. You're getting the floor." she said without question. She jumped on the berth stretching, and turned off the light, "Good night,"

_I'm so happy, still I know  
I should be sleeping 'stead of dreaming about you_

She made a disgusted sound as I flicked the light back on. Pushing her off playfully, I laid myself on the berth and hummed peacefully. Non-playfully, she shoved me off the berth and took her place. Turning off the light I pushed myself as close as possible to her on the berth even though it was unnecessary.

_Woo-hoo!_ Homer Simpson exclaimed from my speakers as I caught a commercial.

Arcee smack me upside the head.

_Looks like I'll be up for awhile_

"Oh no you ain't! Recharge, now, and don't think of doing anything funny!"

'I wasn't thinking of doing anything funny, Arcee....I was more interested in doing you.' I thought slyly to myself.

_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you_

I played while I wound my arms around her small waist. I heard a quiet aroused "Oo!" which she quickly covered with a cough.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

"N-no, that wasn't me! I was just surprised when you molested me all of a sudden." she defended.

_It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark_

she quickly played quoting MJ._  
_

_If you want my body, And you think I'm sexy,  
Come on sugar let me know.  
If you really need me, just reach out and touch me,  
Come on honey tell me so._

I stroked her back. Surprisingly, she didn't push back. Instead her back stiffened as if trying not to move. She sighed as I repeated the pattern. "Bee, don't...I-i ay, yi, ay." she shivered in slight pleasure. "Why aren't you mad at me? Trying to kill me because I-"

I didn't want to think about that. A growing lust and intensity for her was growing inside me. She really was beautiful.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

There was a very long pause, then she whispered "Do you really mean that? Or is it just lyrics?"

_  
_Curling around her, I played more from "Untouched"and then a snippet from Lady Gaga_. And I need you so much_

_I'm not lying  
I'm just stunnin'_

I waited for a response. But nothing came. I put more of my weight on her side which she shrugged off half-heartedly.I held her tighter and explained:_  
_

_Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more a-more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala_

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

She arched her back while I slowly ran my digit up her 'spinal cord.'

"Bee," she vented. "Why are you acting like such a third-framer! Shouldn't you have outgrown this-this constant femme-seduction..."she trailed off.

_'Looks like someone doesn't really mind it,'_ I said over our com-link. _'And remember, I'm a younger mech than most, I grew up in the war...as in, literally. All my life I've either been fighting or hiding or training or being crowded together with a bunch of other mechs. I never got to have a sparkling-hood. Maybe it's wrong to try to make up for it now, but so far, I like my idea...'_ I purred, nuzzling my head into her shoulderblade.

She finally turned around to look at me. Not saying it in an angry way, she asked, "So, am I just the best you've got right now, or do you have feelings for me? You were able to snag Firestar in a spark-beat. Why me, now?"

_I want your __love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

_I want your design_

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad_

"Yeah? And after that?"she asked testing to see if I was shallow._  
_

She allowed me to wrap her in my arms completely.

_Want you in my rear window_

She raised an optic ridge.I kissed her helm._ 'It's the best translation to tell you that I want to wake up next to you, love.'_

Her jaw clenched in surprise. She hid her face in my chassis armor. I enjoyed the feeling of a spark so close to my own. "I don't know, Bee...you must hate me...I've been so horrible to you."

_I want your horror_

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

She stared at my optic, deciding. She was so beautiful...

"Maybe...not now, but one day," she whispered cuddling closer to me. Satisfied by her comfort alone, I played:

_You can take take take take take time time_

"Would you? Can I?"

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you_

She finally kissed my cheek. "Well, maybe you can still do that." she snuggled closer to me, and we soon found ourselves in recharge.I sighed looking at her graceful figure later that night. Yes, she had hurt me, but love is really a twisted monster. I had already forgiven her...because...I fell in love with her. That night it was apparent. I would wait for her. I loved her. I would wait._  
_

* * *

**"I Should Be Sleeping" -Emerson Drive**

**Homer- the Simpsons**

**"Thriller" -Michael Jackson (Riku!!!)  
**

**"Disturbia" -Rihanna**

**"Poker Face" - Lady Gaga (Riku!!!!!)  
**

**"Untouched" -the Veronicas (thank's for the tip Riku's Music Lover!!!!!)**

**"Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?" -N-Trance**

**"Bad Romance"-Lady Gaga**

**Once again, this is a humorous romance. Where I'm thinking of going gets a bit...darker? Not sure yet, but expect a new chapter soon! Love you all!**

**Please review!!!!!! Please!!!! It just takes a second!!!!!**

**_Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Riku's Music Lover because most of the songs on here was recommended by her. YOU ROCK!!!!!_  
**


	13. The Morning After

**Sorry again for the long breaks in updates, but I'm running out of ideas for this story. (I take suggestions if anyone has any ideas.) **

**So probably only a few chapters more till the end!**

**It's difficult to find somewhat popular songs that fit into the story.**

**So far, have you all liked the story?**

**_words=song_**

* * *

She finally woke up, a large grin curled on her lip plates.

_Good morning, good morning..._

"Hello, Bee," she said nuzzling into me more. By the way she was acting, it was as if we had sparked last night...we didn't...right?

"Thank you, Bee," she said.

Oh frag! Did we do it! And I missed it?! She must have noticed the puzzlement on my faceplates.

She giggled very softly, "I'm just not used to waking up with someone still next to me who I _didn't_ interface with or hit on me all night...it's nice. I like that you didn't want to take advantage of me like so many of the mechs have wanted to because of the lack of femmes. It's just...nice." She kissed my cheek.

There was a knock at out door. I moved off of the berth and leaned against the wall as Ratchet came in.

"How was your night Arcee?" he asked smugly.

Her optics brightened, "Wonderful! Oh, Primus, amazing!" she continued with a flourish, stretching her body languidly on the berth.

Ratchet's faceplates twitched. He glanced between Arcee and I quickly ten times. "Did you- I mean, I-"

_But you got it all wrong_

I tried to laugh, but it came out as a wheezy series of clicks.

Ratchet grimaced at my failed attempt at mirth, "That reminds me, Arcee," he cooed, "Are you willing to let me analyze your vocal processor today?"

"Nope." she replied, plopping down on our berth.

Tee-hee..._our berth._

"Why!" Ratchet fumed.

"Because, I wanna spend more time with Bee."

"No...Really, why."

"'Cause I like to see you suffer, Hatchet."

I knew the reason. They were both stubborn hot-heads, and neither was gonna give in first. Not going to let the other have the satisfaction of winning. Who cares about silly old Bumblebee!

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on,_ I groaned quietly.

"Arcee, you are such a pain in my aft!"

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe.  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful._

Arcee's optics narrowed a fraction. "Thanks, sweetie," she rolled her optics, "Anyways, why don't you have any blue prints of the module, Hatchet?"

He exhaled sharply, "_Because_, I had a little pink femme in my sound processor asking me over and over if I needed help, how long it was going to take, and a hundred other questions twittering next to my head, all the while Wheeljack sending me the results of his vitals every minute and the Twins making perverted remarks on how they would have reconstructed...the part you injured on Wheeljack if it was damaged more," he paused to shiver, "and then I was worried about why Bumblebee wasn't screaming to be let out and wondering what you had done to him, and a billion other things as always. So, it slipped my CPU to write down notes because I was trying to finish them as soon as possible and stop the little voice jabbering next to me!"

"I knew it! I knew that there was a little voice in your head! But don't you do the rest of that stuff everyday? "

"True...but, Arcee, my dear, you can become a whole new kind of annoying."

Her optics sparkled mockingly, "Gasp! Even more than the Twins! I'm so touched!"

"Hmm. Well, no. But more than one by himself."

_They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town_

"Quiet, Bumblebee!" Ratchet growled, peeved.

"Why don't you just take it by force?" Arcee asked, challenging him.

He fingered the catch on his wrench. "I don't _hurt_ Cybertronians-"

"Really?" she cut him off, glancing at his wrench.

"Not like that!" he scraped a hand down his face, "I don't force unless it's necessary, such as giving injections and such. Anyways, I am a mech of chivalry and refuse to lay hands forcibly on a femme."

"Whatever! I'm still not letting you examine my processor!"

Um, hello? What about me?

_And I need you now_

"Yes, Arcee, what about Bumblebee? I understand that you two are in a bit of a feud right now, but really, doesn't he deserve a vocalizer?

I tried what the humans called "Puppy Eyes" and softly played:

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I'll be there for you because of you  
I'll do anything for you, you, you  
I'll do anything for you  
I'll do anything for you, you, you  
I'll do anything for you_

Arcee looked disgusted. What did I do?

"Ugh, nothing against you, Bee, but please stop playing that Primus-awful song. I get your point though..." she clarified. She bit her lower lip

_And I'd give this world to you  
Every rock and every stone every masterpiece in Rome  
And if you asked me to  
I'd steel the Mona Lisa, tear it up in little pieces  
And lay them at your feet  
For all the world to see_

Yes, I crawled up to her feet, grabbed her hand and was begging like a sparkling, but might as well try.

_(I,I,I, don't want you to see me cry)  
Pass the P lemme take it to the head ima smoke until my eyes red, my eyes red cause  
(I,I,I, don't want you to see me cry)_

"Oh, okay you big sparkling. For Bumblebee, I will let you examine my vocal processor," she said to Ratchet. "Tomorrow."

I jumped up and before I noticed what I did, I grabbed her into a hug and kissed the side of her faceplates. Whoops.

"That's okay." she murmured. She pulled my face in and kissed me very tenderly. No static shocks this time, no 'I Kissed A Girl', just a nice kiss. She let my hands rest on her hips.

Ratchet's head tilted. "Well I missed something." he shrugged and then left us alone. "Tomorrow Arcee!" he reminded. He left the door open.

"Hey, want to go on a little," she searched for the right term, "date tonight? I've enjoyed sharing a room with you...and a berth," she added seductively, "Maybe if we get to know each other a little better, we can do something like this again." she kissed me once more then left abruptly.

So. Recap: First we were acquaintances, then she kissed me, I annoyed her, we fought, she began to like me, I shocked her and caused her to lose her voice, we fought (broke Ratchet's med bay wall), we were stuffed in a room together, yelled at each other, I pissed her off, she broke my only chance (at the time) of ever speaking again, then somehow we sorta fell in love, recharged on the same berth, she fought with Ratchet some more, I'm gonna get my voice back again (kinda thanks to her), and I'm going on a date tonight!

Ah, love.

_

* * *

  
_

**Okay, short chapter, but expect an update soon!**

**Sorry, but Bumblebee and Arcee aren't done fighting yet. Happiness? Bah! Not in _my_ love story!**

**But there might be some interface....I don't know, maybe, depending on how many reviews I receive. JK! ;D **

"**Good Morning Good Morning" -the Beatles**

"**You Got It all Wrong" -Taylor Swift**

"**Never Gonna Be Alone" -Nickelback**

"**Sexy Bitch" -David Guetta**

"**I'll Do Anything" -Naked Brothers Band (Oh Gowd, I hate them, but they had the lyrics...)**

"**Paris" -Faith Hill**

"**Don't Want You To See Me Cry" -Lil Wayne**


	14. Romper Room

**Shorter chapter for now. I set out food for the plot bunnies, but I haven't trapped any yet.**

**Does anyone like the idea of sparklings?**

**Also, I swear I was going to post this, like, a week ago, but then life caught up with me! Damn life!**

* * *

I could hear a pinging in the back of my CPU. Concentrating on it better, I noticed that it was the signal Arcee had made for us to communicate through.

"_Hey, Ratchet just stopped me and said that we can go back to our own rooms tonight...So, I was wondering if tonight, when all the others go to their rooms, would you like to hang back and talk in the Rec Room? Er, no, what I mean by talk is-_"

"_I'd love to. See you later._"

I cycled my vents slowly. Tonight would probably decide if Arcee and I should be together, or go our separate ways. We didn't have to share a room anymore, so now I was either staying or leaving.

Hmm, how did I get to this mess again? Oh yeah, damn love.

I began to walk out of the room when a thought hit me. Holy frag! Technically, this was going to be my first date ever!

What a loser. Where did my last few thousand years of life go? Oh yeah, damn war.

I couldn't believe that it was getting late already. Must be these weird Earth-days. So short. On Cybertron, an orn (our qualification of a day) were equivalent to 13 Earth-days. Also that daylight-savings thing didn't help any.

I grabbed my fill of energon and roamed the halls. What could this do to my life, assuming it all went well? Where could I go from this? After some moments of pondering, I knew that I liked all the possibilities.

I rounded a corner, heading towards the Target Range when a distinctive orange and red femme burst out, "BEE!" she ran towards me, kissing me on the cheek. "Is it true? Are you finally out of that room? Are you going to get your voice back?" Firestar asked.

_Freedom, freedom, freedom_

"Good," she breathed then pressed her lips to mine.

I emitted a surprised whirr, but she only pressed herself tighter to me. I couldn't lie, it felt nice, another spark next to mine, another face close to my own. I automatically rested my hands on her hips as she wound intimately close.

One of the Lambo twins, Sunstreaker, whistled at us as she compacted herself to my shape. She gestured very un-lady-like (as the humans would say) towards the yellow ego mani-mech.

He left, laughing as he did.

She pressed my head down so that her glossa entered my mouth easier. It was an odd sensation at first, but then I quickly joined in. My optics closed and I held her head also. She abruptly pulled back and smiling impishly, yet seductively at me. She took my hand and pulled me. Where did she want to take me?

I learned the answer soon enough as she lightly tugged me to the wing of NEST where all the un-sparkmates femmes lived. A bit dazed at what was happening, she tugged me into her room and shut the door behind us. She led me to her berth where we continued our embrace. This time though, her small fingers fit themselves into the smaller crevices of my armor, touching my protoform. I involuntarily groaned at the great feeling of her warm touch under my armor.

I could feel her smile on my face. The long pressure on my lips dissolved into smaller, individual pecks.

"Do you like me Bumblebee?" she asked, pushing her fingers deeper into my abdomen armor. My breath hitched, I had to tell her that this was going too far.

_Took my heart to the limit and this is where I'll stay_

I had to remember my commitment to Arcee. I promised Arcee that I would meet her a--

"Oh Primus, you're so strong. I love it." I only noticed then that my hands were clenched on her upper arms. Oh frag, I think she interpreted the song wrong. I released, but she grabbed my wrists, "No, it's okay, I like you near me." Her optics glowed a deeper blue, then very slowly, she brought my hands to her chassis.

My optics snapped open, but my hands refused to move. My spark pulse quickened dramatically within the astro second. Her hot chassis radiated from the heat of the spark lying beneath. Her spark picking up pace.

She brought our faces together again, my servos trapped between us. Now I could feel both our sparks, both rapid, both increasing in temperature.

Now her tiny servos slipped in between us and wove into my chassis, sending small magnetic pulses into the core of my spark. My digits scraped against her chassis plates as the pulses caused my spark to jump and flare.

"Eager aren't you?" she giggled and sent a larger pulse.

Never being treated like this before, my entire body jumped instinctively and I leaned over her, bringing her tank into my waist.

Sighing, she relaxed back into my arms allowing my lips to trail down her neck wires. Nearing her spark again, I mentally slapped myself. I stiffened, but before I could say anything she interrupted me.

"I love you Bumblebee." she reached down and-

Frag! It took all my power to let her go and make her look into my optics, my arms trembling slightly. But she thought it was a game and grabbed hold of my waist armor again.

_Just this once, just for now _I sputtered out. No! Wrong lyrics! She could think I mean something totally different!

She seemed to contemplate a thought. Well, at least she'd think I was a jerk and leave me alo-

"Okay, I can do that." she pushed at my chassis roughly. I slammed against the berth. "Wouldn't be the first time I had a one-night stand." Her body on top of me felt so good. I ran my hands up and down her form without thinking about it.

I clenched my hands. I couldn't do this. Hmmm. Then again, by the way her body was moving on mine...maybe I could-

No. No, I didn't love Firestar. This wasn't love, it was just arousal...right?

I eased her off of me and placed her on the side of the berth. Her excitement began to fade. "What's wrong Bee?"

I had to choose my lyrics carefully, Firestar wasn't good at interpreting my snippets correctly.

_You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait_

"Are you saying that you want to get to know each other first before we interface?" she said slowly.

I tried again:_ No, love, love, don't come easy  
But I keep on waiting_

"Oh," her optics dimmed as she finally understood, "I'm sorry...It's Arcee isn't it?"

I nodded shyly.

"Figures, most mechs like her more. But I know that you must really like her. I've seen the way you've been acting around her lately, your body movements near her... I'm sorry I assumed too much Bee, about us. I, more than anyone, should know the difference between flirting and sincere interest. It's just, you're just so sweet and kind and...I know I won't find another mech like you."

_You got to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes_

"You think so? Truly?"

_Somewhere out there,  
beneath the pale moonlight,  
someone's thinking of - and loving – tonight._

She embraced me in a tight hug, but I lightly pushed her away.

"Oops, sorry." she giggled.

I waved and left the room, the sensation of the foreplay slowly egging away. Firestar was a great femme, funny and sweet, but I knew that she'd never be a sparkmate to me. She wasn't good at interpreting my limited speech...and now I realized that Arcee was one of the few that really seemed to understand me. I smiled at the thought.

Only an Earth hour left till Arcee and I had our little 'date.' I decided to relax in the wash racks till then.

* * *

**-Arcee's POV-**

My spark fluttered with joy as I contemplated the new futures I had laid before me. I always had a thing for Bumblebee, but now learning that he was different from other mechs, I was so happy that my secret crush had meant something.

This get-together would show me more of the true Bee. When we're not fighting or tense or locked together. Oh Primus I was so excited! My inner thoughts reminded me of a third-framer, but perhaps that is the way most feel when they're in love... It has been so long that I've had feeling for another that I must have forgotten.

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I scanned the halls quickly for Bumblebee. Where could he be?

I saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the Rec Room. They would know.

"Guys, have you seen Bumblebee?"

"Yeah, he and Firestar went into her room last time I saw." Sunny elbowed his brother suggestively.

My servos shook. "Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Um, yes. Arcee, are you okay? You suddenly don't look good."

"I'm fine." it came out willowy. My spark was falling. Down my chassis, through my tank, and dripping out my leg plate where Firestar and her tiny little feet pads crushed any solid remains.

How could he do that?

All my thoughts processed horribly slow.

I thought he was interested in me. I thought he cared for me. Was it all a lie just to get his voice back, him out of the room and (apparently) back to his little whore femme?

I had gone through some betrayals in my lifetime, most have, but could the caring, loving, Bumblebee actually do something so diabolical as to play with my feelings just to get what he wanted.

And he hasn't canceled his plans with me, which means that he still planned to also take me as his mistress for the future! Suddenly my thoughts flew by faster than I could take time to decipher.

But that fragging little glitch! How could he be such an aft? How long did it take him to find a new plaything, an hour? Thanks a lot.

My tilted head saw yellow feet pads. But they were too big to be _his_. They were-

"Arcee, are you alright?" Springer asked stepping in front of me. He gingerly tilted my face up to look into his optics.

"I'm fine." I answered repeatedly. It seemed that my well-being was a hot topic of conversation today.

"Do you want to get some energon with me?" he asked kindly. I knew better though. He was a triple changer. You don't trust triple changers... or at least that's my standpoint. I knew his game, I had fallen for it before. He was a master of rebounds (the only way he could get a femme!). He was going to pick me up, dust me off, then throw me onto his berth, like he always did.

I found myself with a cup of energon in my hands and sitting across from him at a table while he chatted on about his own life. I nodded every few sentences, but I really didn't care. I knew what he was doing. I began to count down: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-

"Would you like to do something? Go take a walk, you seem like you need some space...unless you'd like me to join you," he flashed the shy smile he had used two times on me now, then before I could answer he urged, "Comon." he laughed light spark-ed-ly...hmm, is that a word?

Outside, he held my hand. "You seemed detached. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Wow! No slag Sherlock!

"No, I'm just tired. It's, uh, been crowded lately in my private quarters."

"Would you like to relax in my room? Hound is on a mission, it will be quiet, and I'll make sure no one disturbs you." he offered kindly. Ah, smooth move.

I was about to say 'no,' but a hundred thoughts crammed into my database before I answered. For now, Bee was out of the picture for me...and Springer had gotten me on his berth before, a quick interface many human years ago, and I can't say that it was a total failure....

But looking into his optics and knowing all too well his one-track database, I knew I had no feelings for him whatsoever. Nothing compared to what I used to feel for that-that...afthole! Suddenly my anger rekindled.

"Sure." I mumbled, but he heard me.

All but dragging me, we made it to his place. Then again, I suppose he didn't drag me, but the time from where we were, to getting faces made at us by the Twins, Springer trying to act macho-mech in front of me, and finally arriving to his private quarters felt so rapid. I noticed his servo stayed on my back the entire way, minus the few seconds where he tried to pin Sideswipe onto the floor.

He held the room door open for me. Aw, what a gentle-mech. (gag-gag-choke)

As soon as I sat my aft on the berth, he over-confidently began rubbing my shoulders. I shrugged away. He only increased the pressure. It felt sort of nice. He hands moved lower and lower, I finally said, "Hey, I think I'm just gonna go. I remembered that I have to go do something." Lame, I know, but that was the best I had.

He sprung up and pressed his face to mine.

"Springer!" I shouted shoving him back, causing him to spiral.

He grabbed my forearm, "Make up your mind, Arcee! You're the one who agreed to come here."

I yanked my arm away, "I suppose I changed my mind. I'm leaving!" I left abruptly, my emotions in turmoil. Who was I to believe? I couldn't understand who I wanted or what I wanted right now...Bumblebee...NO! I had to stop thinking that way! To think that I truly cared for him, had feelings for the aft he really was!

I peered in the Rec Room, it was a half hour before we were supposed to meet but...

"I'm sorry. I'm the one who has been an aft. Please forgive me."

"Sure, maybe I came on too strong." Springer said as I entered his room again.

* * *

**-Bumblebee's POV-**

She was 15 minutes late. Arcee wasn't one to be late. I debated going to find her. Is that romantic?

_Where is she?_

_Where is she?_

I asked the Twins as I stepped out of the Rec Room.

The duo exchanged glances, "Um, we saw her going into Springer's room. I thought you were with Firestar tonight."

It took me a minute to respond.

_- - no more,_

_no more _I played faintly.

Arcee...with Springer?

"I'm confused." Sunny said, not aware of my spark ripping apart inside, the seams of it being carefully plucked out through my chassis, "Does that mean Firestar is still single?"

* * *

**I used the POV of Arcee a lot in another one of my stories "The Ultimate Battle," (where she is my main character) and I desperately wanted to revisit her attitude, so decided to throw some of her thoughts in there. Hope you liked it!**

"**Freedom" -George Michael**

"**Meet Me Halfway" - Black Eyed Peas**

"**Belle of the Boulevard" -Dashboard Confessional (thanx Quibble!)**

"**You Can't Hurry Love" -Diana Ross**

"**Where is She" -The Killers**

"**I'm Yours" -Jason Miraz**


	15. Final 'Fight'

_**Italics with bold print=Arcee (for this chapter) **_

_Italics=Bumblebee (for this chapter)_

**Don't worry, there won't be a giant fight!**

**Okay, so I really don't want to put this at M, but if ya'll think I should, just tell me. I'm pretty vague, so you'll have to use your imagination. **

**Once again,**_** Arcee bold italics,** Bumblebee regular italics**.**_

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**-Bumblebee's POV [Inside the 'Room for the Voiceless']-**

I sat in our shared room, fuming from what I had heard. I checked the time, she was a minute late. I sent her a databurst that was sent directly to an Inbox for her to see later. I asked her to meet me here.

I mean, really! How could she do that to me? _She_ scheduled for us to meet in the Rec Room and really get to know each other! Maybe I should have just let Firestar have me.

Arcee slithered into the room, carefully shutting the door behind her. She looked equally upset. Why? She's the one who stayed up late having fun last night! The nerve of her.

"What's your problem?" she sneered reading my expression. Weren't laid people supposed to be blissful? Not that I could remember the last time-

_I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game  
Master of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_

"What are you talking about Bee?"

_  
You know what I mean_

"No, I don't!" her voice raised noticeably.

_It took me by surprise I must say,  
When I found out yesterday._

_You could have told me yourself  
That you love someone else.  
Instead..._

Her stance faltered. "Where did you hear that?"

_Oh I heard it through the grapevine,  
Oh and I'm just about to lose my mind._

She scoffed, "I don't see why. Not like you love me at all. Or respect me, or care for me in the least! Maybe I should just leave!"

I made a loud whirring sound which sounded like "Why!"

She growled then played from her radio:

_**From the boy I love I should break away**_

_**'Cause heart ache he'll bring one day**_

I growled then waved her off with,

_Rid me of the problem  
__Do all that you can._

She spun around and yelled, "Why, Bee! You always gotta add something to aggravate me. Just leave it! We're done!"

I rolled my optics.

_Am I supposed to be torn apart,  
__Broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone_

Optics spinning, she blared,

_**You drive me crazy**_

_**I just can't sleep**_

"_That why you went to Springer for a recharge partner?"_ I growled through the com-link.

"What does Springer have to do with this?" It finally dawned on her what I was pissed about. "Do you think I sparked with Springer last night?"

_Bingo! We got a winnerwinnerwinnerwinner!_

"But I-"

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_Oh, you better run for your life _I tried making the last line come out sarcastically.

"That's not how it happened!"

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

"Bee, listen to me!"

_- - cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

**_Back when...something broke  
__You tell a dirty joke_**

Arcee blasted the lyrics back then continued in words, "We didn't spark, I swear. Or even interface! I wouldn't let him! I stayed the night, but we only kissed...well, he kissed, I stayed unresponsive. I was lonely, and I felt betrayed. Which reminds me: Why am I the one apologizing! You're the one who _cheated on me_!"

_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say _I blared, anger boiling over. I betrayed her?! And how could I cheat on her, we're not dating!

_I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
How did--become so obnoxious,  
What is it with you that makes me act like this,  
I've never been this nasty,  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,_

"Yeah, you heard me! You and your little tramp, Firestar!"

_Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else_

"_What! I didn't recharge with her either! She dragged me in there and-"_

**_Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
__Because you don't know how to act?_**

"_You're the one who never showed up in the Rec Room! I was left there all night by myself hoping that you'd come, but you never showed!"_

_**Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
[repeat]  
Why does love always feel like oh no** _Arcee yelled at me.

_**Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had,**_

_So this is love? Do-do-do-do_

"I don't know! You keep telling jokes when I want to try to figure this out!"

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again _

"Shut up, Bee! You're the one who asked me to come here! By the way, I'm out of here!"

_Rid me of the problem_

_Do all that you can _I sassed.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see? **_

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams**_

_I heard you're gonna ---  
Live out my dreams with someone new  
But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater  
So I've got my pride and she's got you_

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life_

I waved, exaggerating the movements, as she began to turn towards the door._  
_

_I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together  
But either way, baby, I'm gone  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back_

She spun around and glared at me. The look on her face made me know that it was time to shut up. Her eyes were light red as she advanced on me. I internally winced as she raised her arm to punch. My optics closed as I waited...

Then she slapped me.

For countless seconds we stared at each other, then something happened.

We threw ourselves at each other.

Her hands clawed down my back as I ripped off her armor, not caring that the latches were breaking and Ratchet would be pissed later on. With an even greater force, she tore off my helm and and waist armor before I even got her arm armor off.

"Oh Primus I hate you!" she growled as she removed my chassis armor with her mouth.

_Don't be a hater. _I responded hitching her leg on my waist. She crushed my head to hers as our glossas seemed to be in battle within our mouths. My lips trailed between her chassis and continued down her tank area.

She groaned and stretched out for me, she began to grind against my waist. Looking around for a fraction of a second, I noticed that the room looked like a demolition derby; twisted armor strewn everywhere.

Both entirely protoformed, I pushed her onto the berth.

"You ar- driving me in-ane Bee! I hate -ou! Get -way!" she grabbed parts of me as she said this, making it so much harder for me to get off of her.

Her legs wrapped around me as I stroked her thigh, our faces still pressed together.

Hm, was her voice glitching? It was answered as she went to scream at me again and all that came outwas:

_**Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground**_

She whimpered afterward.

_"Are you okay?"_ I managed to press through the com-link as our cooling vents both switched on, but didn't help at all.

Staring at me intently, she practically screamed:

_**Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid**_

I obeyed her.

Her venting increased as I followed what she told me to do._  
_

_**Oh)  
Turn up the music  
**__**Let´s get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more**_

Her digits dug deep into my shoulder-blades.

**_Watch me getting physical  
Out of control, Ah_**

**_Still the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in_**

**_Wrap it up you can't stop  
'Cause it feels like an overdose  
(feels like an overdose)_**

She screamed again. I did too._  
_

_**(Oh)  
My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode**_

Oh Primus.

**Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show, Ah  
It`s got me hypnotized, Ah  
Everybody step aside**

**Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh**

**

* * *

**

**-Ratchet's Medbay- General POV-**

"Oh, stop Ironhide. It's just one transfusion." Ratchet reasoned with Ironhide as Hide smacked away the needle again.

"I don't care, I'm sick of all the needles and-"

They both heard muffled screaming coming through the thick walls connected to "The Room for the Voiceless."

"Arcee and Bee are fighting again?" Ironhide commented.

"Should we go and break it up?" Ratchet asked.

A long mech-sounding moan echoed.

"Nah, Bumblebee probably deserves whatever she's doing to him." Hide laughed, eyeing the new needle Ratchet held in his servos.

"Yes, I'll check on him in the morning."

Grinning, Ironhide snatched the syringe away, spraying out the contents.

"Oh great, just look at this mess. Thanks a lot Ironhide."

Loud banging from the closed-off room interrupted Hide remark.

"Hm, hope Bumblebee is having a good time." he chuckled.

* * *

"**Voulez-Vous" -Abba**

"**Grapvine" -Marvin Gaye**

"**Back In My Arms Again" -Diana Ross and the Supremes**

"**Superstition" -Stevie Wonder**

"**Goodbye" -Kristina DeBarge**

"**You Drive Me Crazy" -Britney Spears**

"**Belle of the Boulevard" - Dashboard Confessional (thanx Quibble!)**

"**Cowboy Cassanova" -Carrie Underwood (thanx Riku's Music Lover!)**

"**I Need You Now" - Lady Antebellum (props to Riku!)**

"**Please Don't Leave Me" -Pink (thanx Botosphere!) **

"**Goodbye" -Kristina DeBarge**

"**Battlefield" -Jordin Sparks**

"**So This Is Love" -(IDK, the one from Cinderella)**

"**My Life Would Suck Without You" -Kelly Clarkson (Riku, you rock!)**

"**Superstition" -Stevie Wonder**

"**You Belong With Me" -Taylor Swift (Riku once again! You're on a roll!)**

**"Evacuate The Dance Floor" -CascADA (THANX SOOO MUCH BOTOSPHERE!!!)**

**(I was going to fit even more songs in here, but after a while, I thought I was going to break my mouse with click back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, between his document and my [lets count] one, two... thirteen tabs, each with the lyrics of a song of them! Wow. So. Yep. I'm sorry, I'm a bit tired now...)**

**(So, HOW'D YOU LIKE IT????) (Sorry, I didn't want to change the rating!)**


	16. New Berth

**Thanks so much to Second Daughter of Eve and another person on FF who I feel like an ass for forgetting who, but said that Arcee and Bee should fight with another couple. Also, for giving me plot bunnies about sparklings. Please tell me who you are!! You deserve credit!!! I'm still trying to figure out how to add these ideas, but thanks for setting food for bunnies!!!**

**Anyways, these two set out the right bait for my plot bunnies!!! Thank you!!! YAY!!!! _BE HAPPY! RWOAR!!! _(I'm going slightly crazy...crazier trying to make a story out of song lyrics, bear with me ;D)**

* * *

**-Bumblebee's POV-**

_I wake up in the morning feelin' like P Diddy_

I looked at the beautiful recharging femme lying beside me. Her pink form glowed in the dim light. I lightly brushed the tips of my digits against her cheek. She snuggled closer to me. I kissed her helm.

Her optics, faded to a baby blue, stared at me within my arms. "Hi," she whispered, pressing our lips together. She coughed suddenly and opened her mouth to speak.

Nothing.

"_So...how do you want to explain this to Ratchet?"_ she smiled as she sent the message over the com-link.

About an hour later, Arcee was lying on Ratchet's examination table. I had already caught the wrench that was destined for my head when he figured out that Arcee was mute again.

"Try to tell me again how this happened!" he thundered, the current wrench in his grasp.

_The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing._

"I don't understand that Bumblebee!" he yelled.

Arcee playfully hit my chassis.

_You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.  
I sure would be delighted with your company,  
come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me._

Arcee emitted a giggling-like sound.

Ratchet's stance relaxed a bit. "Oh...I'm guessing that this 'little bird' is Ar..." his voice trailed off. "Last night..." he whispered. A slight shiver contorted his entire body before he gained composer a second later. "Okay, I_ entirely _understand now."

He tapped his wrench against his thigh lightly. From years of watching him, I knew that motion usually resulted in throwing afterward. I'm not a scout for nothing you know.

_Why can't we be friends?  
__Sometimes I don't speak too bright  
__but yet I know what I'm talking about  
Why can't we be friends?_ I pleaded.

Pushing her head forward, he checked the unplugged wires. "Not as bad as I thought," he mumbled. "I'll have something ready for you by tomorrow morning," he said to Arcee. "I'll make it stronger this time...and you," he turned to me, "Hopefully I'll have one for you also. Hopefully..." he looked between Arcee and I. Pulling her into my arms and pressing the sides of our faces together, we grinned and I played:

_We're for each other like _

_-----  
We'll always be together  
Wha oooh yeah!_

"You say that now..." he trailed off, obviously remembering the last week or so.

Arcee looked at him and added:

_Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove_

I looked at her with wide optics and stated:

_believe me, you really dont have to worry.  
i only want to make you happy  
and if you say, "hey go away" i will,  
but i think better still i'd better stay around and love you  
do you think i have a case? let me ask you to your face:  
do you think you love me?  
well i think i love you........_

We kissed very briefly, only _then_ remembering our audience, but after years of practice, he was already on the other side of the room, busying himself with some task.

"_Hey, wanna go break your processor again?_" I asked through the private link, wrapping my arms around her waist. She stretched, raising her hands and I kissed them.

_You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart it pounds  
Yea you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now_

I turned her around to face me and found a quick snippet playing on the radio just then.

_So yo' place s'or mine, baby?  
_

"_Well_," she purred over the com-link, "_The single-sized berth in the 'Room for the Voiceless' is getting __a bit small...I can kick out Flareup and we can have my room to ourselves._"

I grinned down at her.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before_

"_I can say the same about you, and I quote Clarkson:"_

_Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again _she sassed.

Rolling my optics, I played:

_I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me_

"_Never,_" she sighed over our link. "_So, I'll go talk to Flare, and I'll keep you posted throughout today._**"**

"Hey! I can hear your song choices over there! Don't you dare! I can only hope to fix her vocal processor with only a few replacements and I don't need anymore work!" Ratchet growled.

Shrugging, I took Arcee's hand.

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,_

I ran out, ducking from the flying wrench.  
**  
**Arcee left to talk to Flareup about leaving the room for the night, I went my own way until she would contact me later.

"So, breaking the berths with Arcee?" Jazz joked as I joined the Training Room with a few other mechs.

_Mmm whatcha say?_

"Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about Bee," Jolt laughed, "Woke up half of NEST last night. Couple humans running around asking if there was an earthquake going on. We had to tell them it was late-night training!"

I shrugged again and admitted:

_She got her own thing  
that's why I love her_

_I look at her and it makes me proud  
There's something about her  
Somethin oh so sexy about_

_She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it_

"So...how is she?" Sunny laughed. "She good?"

Rolling my optics I played,  
**  
**_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

They laughed. They didn't get when I was trying to be sarcastic, unlike Arcee who always understands me. To satisfy the crowd, I continued with

_Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she's move  
And I can't figure it out  
there's something about her._

_---_  
_Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss_

She's fly effortlessly  
Cause she move like a boss do what a boss  
Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved  
That's the kinda girl I need

The minor twin, Skids, played a clip of a long whistle.

After my quick laugh, I contacted Arcee through the com-link.

"_How's the room coming along?" _

_Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time_

**-Arcee's POV-**

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down _

Bee sent me a quick clip of what had just happened to him. I laughed as best as I could. _"Are they always like that when the femmes are away?"_

"_No, they were just having fun, apparently we caused a bit of a ruckus last night."_

I walked into my old room where, for some reason, most of the femmes lay, half-way in recharge.

_I'm comin' up  
So you better  
Get this party started_

"Primus, Arcee, shhhh..." Flareup groaned, covering her sound receptors, "Away from Bee and you still make noise."

_Straight up now tell me _I asked, totally confused to why there was an apparent sleep-over in my old room.

"This was the farthest room away from where Bee and you 'recharged' last night." Firestar supplied, laughing a bit.

"Yeah," Moonracer mumbled, "I wish you two were recharging. I thought that at any moment my wall was going to cave in! I live with Ratchet remember? The room beside "the Voiceless" bay. Primus knows how he was able to recharge through that."

"So anyways," Flareup began, fidgeting into a comfortable position on her berth. "Did you two merge?"

I acted appalled. Then grinned impishly. We didn't, but I'd let them make their own interpretations.

"So what happened during all that commotion?" Firestar asked. "Sorry, but you're the one who walked in here, we all wanna know."

Sat cross legged as I decided where to begin in my little _fantasy_ tale. I wasn't gonna let them take him from me now that I'd...seen?...felt?....(whatever), what he can do.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

"Ooo," some of them mused, elbowing each other.

"Watch out, Arcee, I might take him from you." Flareup grinned, rolling on her back.

I began to back track, time to lie:

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Chromia asked, fingering the safety lock on her cannon.

I ignored her and continued my dramatic story.

_But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

"Are you goning to be with him again?" Firestar had to ask.

I just smiled and took a datapad from the side table. I wrote some things down then handed it back to Flareup.

She read my request for the room for myself and Bee; she smiled, "Sure, Arcee, no problem."

"What, what?" Firestar asked excitedly.

"Star, can I bunk with you tonight?" Flare asked.

"No, I might have company tonight...." before they could even ask who, Star blurted, "Sideswipe!"

Most of us winked at her except for Roulette who sighed, "Been there, done that,"

Firestar slapped her upside the head. "Yeah right,"

"Ironhide is on patrol tonight, you can bunk with me," Chromia offered.

I mouthed then contacted with Bee to tell him that I got the room for the night.

* * *

**-Bumblebee's POV-**

_but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly _I gasped as she rolled off of me.

_What is it with you that makes me act like this_, she cooed, running her fingers down my protoform.

"_So you bored of me yet?" I asked._

She laughed in the voiceless-static-like way,

_I can't be without,  
You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you,_**  
**"_Oh, I forgot to ask, am I forgiven?_" I chuckled.

She pretended to ponder for an answer.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you_

_Open up your mind _I prodded_._

"_You know...someone asked me is we sparkmerged._" Shifting to see me better, she continued her song.

**  
**_Because we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

_  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh Yeah_

"_I've never felt like this with someone before. I...I love you Bee."_

My spark fluttered in my chassis. Her expression was wary, waiting for my answer.

_I love you more today than yesterday  
__But not as much as tomorrow_

She embraced me, I pressed our lips together. Or sparks pulsed together.

"Ahr-sciii" I garbled, trying to use my vocalizer. I placed one hand over her chassis plate, she kissed my digits.

She nodded, understanding. "Yes," she was able to whisper.

Her chassis plates opened very slowly, our optics locked on each other. Mine followed.

_And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

* * *

"**Tic Tok"- Kesha**

"**Jailhouse Rock"- Elvis Presley**

"**We Go Together" -Grease**

"**I Think I Love You" - Family Partridge**

"**My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson**

"**Please Don't Leave Me" - Pink**

"**Whatcha Say" - Jason Derulo**

"**Miss Independent" - Ne-Yo**

"**What Do you Want From Me" - Adam Lambert**

"**I'm Yours" - Jason Miraz**

"**Get the Party Started" - Pink**

"**More Today than Yesterday" -Goldfinger**

"**Poker Face" - Lady Gaga**

"**Cowboy Casanova" - Carrie Underwood**

"**Need You Now" - Lady Antebellum**

**Thanks again **Riku's Music Lover** and **Botosphere** for giving me some music to work with for this chapter!**

**(As the true gods of rock, Queen, has said, "I'm going slightly mad..." i'm just saying, this story is REALLY hard to write! So after slaving away with a dozen or so tabs popping up on my screen for lyrics, it is nice to get some reviews!)**

**(Well, I really shouldn't complain, the readers of this story are usually pretty good about leaving reviews, it's other stories that nobody wants to review even though they "Alerted" to me.)**

**(This story is going to be the death of me.)**

**(Hm? Am I rambling? Oo, what time is it? *looks* Goodnight everyone! Er....good morning!!!!!)**

**(Hope you enjoyed this chapter, trying to get these out as fast as I can. *dies*)**


	17. New Voices

**Thanks sooo much to RzSpeeder who is the mystery person my stupid-genius brain forgot! You rock! She came up with some great ideas for this story, thanks again sweetie!**

**And I'm sorry about not updating for a few months! I've been attacked by so many other plot bunnies and I really wish you could all see how over-stuffed my "Fanficition" folder of my documents is! I've started and written so many random chapters for different stories but haven't gotten around to posting anything! Thanks so much for sticking around! I wuv you all! (ITFW).**

"_Words" = internal link between Arcee and Bumblebee_

_Words= radio _

* * *

**-Bumblebee's POV-**

Arcee's kisses on my cheek plate woke me. I looked over to see her beautiful body still protoformed. I hugged her close to me, silently thanking her for giving me the kind of happiness that everyone searches their whole lives for. She was the one who completed me.

I took her hand and put it over my spark so she knew that I could feel her energy now, that she was part of me, forever. She did the same to me.

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind _

She made the motion to laugh, her shoulders and back bobbing slightly, but now not even static came out. _"Collided? Hmm, more like beat the slag out of each other," _she sent over our private link.

"_How's the voice?"_ I asked.

She opened her mouth and a pealing sound exploded from her mouth. She clapped her hand over her vocalizer and made the laughing-motion again.

Before Ratchet sent someone to drag us out of Arcee's room and into the med-bay, I pulled her on top of me and played for her:

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

"_So are you saying that last night was good for you? It was great for me! Want to go again once more before someone comes to get us," _she asked sincerely.

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna _

"Like_ a virgin. No so much anymore..." _she interrupted playfully.

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind _

Arcee created a sound which I'll have to interpret as 'Promise?' because her vocals were horribly shorted out...all thanks to me.

She began making circuits on my body and crushed her face to mine. She straddled her legs on my waist and I smiled against her lips.

_Oh. Whooa  
My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow  
Oh. Whooa  
Feels so right you just cant say no_

She wrapped herself around me as I prepared myself for whatever she was going to-

She suddenly jolted upright and began clasping on her armor.

_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away? _I asked trying to get past my mental musk. Arcee threw some of my armor at me and I fumbled to grab hold.

Not a moment later, someone knocked on the door a few seconds later. "Hey screamos, are you up?" Flareup asked in a good-nature tone.

"_You're a good friend, now get the f*ck out of here,"_ Terra, from True Blood's, voice came out from Arcee's mini speakers.

"Hey, are you talking to me or Bee?" Flare asked from the other side of the door as Arcee and scrambled to get our armor plating on.

Flareup came in anyways and in surprise I tripped and tumbled over the width of the berth.

"Smooth move big guy...or at least that's what I've heard," she said coyly to Arcee who gestured crudely at her.

I collected myself off the floor and stood next to Arcee to hear what Flareup had to say.

"So, Ratchet called me earlier today because I seem to be the _only_ femme in this entire fragging base who _wasn't _having a wonderful night with a mech last evening," she began mock-cheerfully. "Thus he knew I wouldn't be too busy to tell you that he needed to see you as soon as possible because he thinks that he has completed your voice modules. Also, I need to get into my room after my little game of room-tag. Last night, you know when I had to go recharge in Chromia's room? Well, Ironhide came back early from patrol last night and nobody told me," she continued as she pushed past us and went to her closet. "I woke up to see Chromia and Ironhide doing the dirty and I was in soft plating so I didn't want to run out into the open for all to see so I had to get my armor on and by that time they were practically done! So I fled to the medbay where it's _usually_ quiet, but I picked the one night where Ratchet and Moonie felt like being passionate."

Flare began to strip down to her underplating totally unperturbed at me being there. I averted my optics while Arcee continued listening to her indifferently. "Finally I hoped that maybe Sideswipe didn't show up for Firestar, but of course he did!" Flare looked at Arcee as she clasped the last hook on her chassis armor and grimaced at her roomate. "Cover up," she joked and hurled a piece of waist plating at Arcee. "I went to the Rec Room, found Sunstreaker, we couldn't get in the mood for interface, so we just had a long rant session. By the way, I'd stay away from that couch for the next few days, he told me that Sideswipe and Firestar had _been _there. So, did you two have a good night?" she asked simply, now fully clothed.

I shuttered my optics in surprise. That was a lot to admit. That was one thing about Flareup, she was really nice, but a bit overly-honest sometimes.

Flare tilted her head, studying us. "What did you do to your voice last night, Arcee? You can usually make some kind of sound."

_I'm all out of love, so lost without you _Arcee stated impishly.

"Ah, don't flatter me. Just kidding, I get what you're saying. Ratchet's not going to be happy. Then again, when is he?"

In the medbay, Arcee and I both backed up against the wall as Ratchet called us (well, only me because he wouldn't call a femme these things) every bad name in Cybertronian and English. He used everything from mother f*cker to interface driven slagger because of Arcee's increased damage to her vocal chords. When he finally calmed down, he examined Arcee again repaired her wires. He mumbled something about that the new module would fix the other wires too.

_Halleluiah, halleluiah _I cut out from a radio sermon.

He over-forcefully jammed her new module into her neck wires.

"Ow," she said. She smiled and tried to say something else, but Ratchet banged her helm.

"No!" he scolded. "Wait!"

He attached the last few gaskets into the piece and scanned her to make sure her body accepted the addition. "Okay, now speak."

"Ratchet you suck," she said. She jumped up and hugged the medic around the neck, then pounced into my arms. "It's back!" She spun around to see the CMO. "Will this work for Bumblebee too?"

"Hopefully. Sit down Bumblebee."

I sat down eagerly and he began working on my neck wires. Every few minutes, Arcee came over to hold my hand in encouragement, but then Ratchet would bark at me for letting her into his light. Yes, Ratchet, it's _my_ fault.

Two hours later he said the words I'd been hoping to hear for years: "This should work. Speak."

"I love you Arcee."

Arcee used her knew processor to squeal insanely. She jumped into my arms again and began making out with me. I desperately wanted to use my new vocalizer, but this was fun too.

"Okay! Good, it works! Congratulations Bee! But-but, hey listen to me!" Ratchet screamed at us. "You two can kiss but I don't want you interfacing until I scan you two again tomorrow morning! Got it?"

We shook our heads eagerly.

Holding hands, we ran out into the halls to look for someone to talk to. We found Sideswipe and Firestar embracing in front of her room; his hands on her waist and his lips trailing up her neck.

"Get a room you two," I said.

Their heads snapped towards us, hearing the unfamiliar voice and Firestar ran up to hug us both.

"I'm so happy for you two!" she squealed. We locked optics and she stepped back from me with a bashful smile. She wrapped her arms around Sideswipe's waist and smiled contently.

We went around to everyone _talking_ to them! It came so easy instead of having to scroll through an infinite list of songs trying to pick out one that could fit what I was trying to say. After a long day of talking to everyone, Arcee and I retired in our "Room for the Voiceless" because Flareup refused to leave her room, but I didn't blame her.

"What if Ratchet hears us?" Arcee asked since our room was close to his private quarters.

"We'll just have to be quiet then," I said seductively as I climbed on top of her.

That night we aimed for more of a relaxing interface and sparkmerge instead of lusty and loud.

Our sparkmerge felt complete, probably because we were so happy. Who cares what Ratchet says.

I love Arcee.

* * *

**Sorry the ending is sorta weird, I wasn't sure how to end this chapter without going too far. **

**I'm going to try to make the updates come faster! Please review! That always gives me more incentive to work!**

"**Hey Soul Sister" - Train**

"**Midnight Romeo" - Push Play**

"**All Out Of Love"- Air Supply**


End file.
